


30th Year of the Demon King

by ReiClien



Series: In Regards to Demon King Yuuri Shibuya [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Child, F/M, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Spoiler Warning: A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiClien/pseuds/ReiClien
Summary: On his 10th birthday, Yuuri Shibuya was a human boy happy to receive his first baseball bat. He hoped that he can find someone to play with.On his 20th birthday, he had a large and extravagant celebration prepared by his kingdom.  The attendees give him golden wrapped gold while whispering that he is the greatest king in all of the lands.On his 30th birthday, he planned to leave his Kingdom, family(?), and friends. Permanently._04_2020_
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: In Regards to Demon King Yuuri Shibuya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539142
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. 30th Birthday of Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

> #### Edited on the last week of April 2020. The story was altered.
> 
> I came back to this last week and when I read it looks like the end already? It seems complete to me (even with supposed 4 chapters remaining). I can't remember the other parts so I changed it. I hope it will be an okay read.
> 
> My late offering for the first shounen-ai anime that I've watched. I don't know if that's the correct spelling.
> 
> I'm not the greatest fan of this pairing. I just don't like Wolfram's attitude from the very beginning (especially being racist because I've always been among the 'lesser race' my whole life and Wolf's words just strikes too close to real life) but time moves fast, opinions considered, imagination runs and finally time is found. No fire intended for Wolfram fans:)
> 
> Warning: Mistakes ahead in grammar,  
punctuation and other rules in writing English fanfiction. Might not be for those who love Wolf, this fix explores what ifs and it's not only Yuuri who has regrets.
> 
> Disclaimer: A fan fiction. (That's kinda clear already, right?:) 
> 
> Characters and tags may change/ be added. Edits happen later sporadically.
> 
> For the people who are still reading from this fandom. Hi!

_The first King might have helped create the world but it's the 27th Demon King who saved it after shaking its foundations. Now the King's birthday approaches and it means differently to each being around him._

»» • ««

The Great Demon Kingdom (Shin Makoku) wasn't well-liked but it’s indisputable that it’s powerful and wealthy. From its foundation by the Original King Shinou, each ruler protected and expanded the Demon Tribe’s territory—not all of them managed, but most did. However, even if the past Kings did admirable jobs, the Demons and even the Humans only understood greatness when they met the 27th Maoh.

The young King, Yuuri Shibuya, in his early years of ruling managed to win the hearts of both his subjects and enemies. Many would attribute this to his compassion and charm; some due to his unparalleled power; others would claim it's due to his looks. Whatever each might believe, it’s the fact that he became a household name—in a good way. Hearing his successful travels and kindness, the masses adored him while the aristocrats who personally saw his ruling learned to respect and follow. 

At 16, Yuuri Shibuya managed to achieve what others deem impossible—peace. This didn’t happen easily, but with Yuuri’s radiance, the other rulers were drawn to his ideas which propelled co-existence amongst the demons, humans, and the other races. Gradually, it became normal to have respect, enthusiasm, and forgiveness in every foreign interaction.

Within Shin Makoku, the crops grew in abundance, business flourished, and the trades were productive therefore, the people were happy and the aristocrats were satisfied. There were no threats on the borders, the friendships that the Young King cultivated among his fellow rulers grew strong and wide. It was a golden age not only for the Demons but for all the races.

However, while there’s worldwide happiness due to the 27th King’s actions, it was also in this age that the very same King felt his world of naivety and trust develop cracks. It all started just after the events caused by King Saralegui, after the restoration of the Capital, the now 17-year-old King was back to his normal duties where his greatest troubles were signing a lot of papers in between helping in the kitchens and dragging his soldiers for a nice game of baseball. It was normal and very relaxing—not really the traditional manner of a King but everyone already came to expect and love this ‘new’ kind of ruling because why not? It was yielding such a marvelous result and the happiness of the King brightened the whole place. 

All of these changed when the Bielefelt family demanded an audience with the King on the 2nd day of Yuuri’s return to the Demon Kingdom. Yuuri found nothing wrong with the request so he enthusiastically welcomed the blue-clad men. The family head, Waltorana, and the lower leaders of the Bielefelt territory were all present including the ex-prince who was also the Heir Apparent Wolfram Von Bielefelt. 

The goal was to make the King marry the heir.

As everyone could expect, the King was opposed to the idea but his reasoning was shut down quite firmly. 

_‘…No, the wedding will take place on his 18th birthday so he will be of legal age even in his birthplace on Earth (even if not in Japan); no, the genders don’t matter, don’t be stupid, that foreign idea is absurd; no, the wedding must take place, Wolfram’s virtue, standing and very future is at stake…’_

The battle was laid by the Full Blooded Demons which the King fought hard but quickly quelled when even his close advisors and other noble families leaned towards the wedding. No one, especially the immediate family, wants to see Wolfram shamed and degraded, so a Royal Wedding was planned.

This was the beginning of the silence, space, faded smiles, and avoidance. 

A year later, a royal wedding took place in the extravagant castle. The people might be fooled, including the international representatives, but the people who knew Yuuri can see the beginning of a bitter and cold smile while the King took glasses of wine continuously even before the dancing could begin. The wedding and the night that came after was a blur. Still, Yuuri delivered the last part of the contract a year after. 

An Heir. 

It was a joyous moment for all but Yuuri as he lay in bed and started to regret everything.

҉

Now, the King is already a man. Even beginning to approach ‘old’ in the scale of human age. He is about to breach 30 years of living as a human and as a Demon King. Though his 30th birthday, depending on the subject and the person asked, may mean differently.

For Yuuri, he acknowledges only one meaning. 

On the sunrise of the day before his birthday, he breaths in and starts his daily routine. He asks one of the soldiers outside to ask the kitchens to bring in his usual breakfast in his private office which usually becomes his bedroom when all his obligations are done. 

Since the Heir was born, he had stopped going to the royal dining room if it’s not _mandatory_ (there’s a foreign delegation visiting that he needs to entertain, there’s a meeting over a meal with the nobles, the royal magazine needs a photo of the royal family with the other nobles to put a rumor of conflict in interest to rest). 

Even if it's not the normal circumstances, Shinou or rather the Priestess (since the public believed that Shinou isn’t corporeal) declared that the offspring of the 27th Maoh will be the future King after Yuuri’s rule so the baby who is now a 12-year-old boy is named the future 28th Maoh. 

When his meal was delivered by a maid, Yuuri finishes spelling the transfigured bed back to its original form. After the Heir reached 8 months, Yuuri returned to Earth to learn magic from one of the Wizarding Schools. He ended up controlling the flow of time with Shinou’s help so that it flows slower in the Demon world (not the other way around); the 3 years he used in Earth studying magic, human subjects and playing baseball was only 5 months to the demon world. 

Yuuri didn’t really plan to dabble in manipulating time but he was only given 5 months by his council and his… ‘husband's’ family which was too short in order to complete his education and to play for the national baseball team. He had to ask Shinou to alter time just like what happened during Shushou’s time. Shinou helped him and even reluctantly taught him how to do it. With the enormous power that Yuuri has, he was able to master it. He used the ability several more times but not for long periods of time since it also meant his parents aged faster. Additionally, Yuuri hated that when he traveled back into ‘his’ kingdom, so little time passed. 

Still, he uses the ability when he must during his games. He is the ace of the national baseball team and he refuses to give it up for his duties. He already gave up too much for his ‘duties’, he wants to keep at least his beloved sport. 

So now, at 29—at least for another day—he learned to cast spells even in his ‘human’ form. He once needed a wand but after a year or so, due to his massive magical reserve, he was able to cast wandlessly. The ability became useful especially when he asked for a separate office from his advisers which also served as his private room because he didn’t want to endure sleeping with the Consort in a quiet and vast room that he never felt his own. 

The maid respectfully bows before pushing the cart in the office. "Your breakfast, Your Majesty.” 

The office is large for a boy raised on Earth who grew up living in an average house but not for a Demon King's supposed standards. Nevertheless, Yuuri likes it that way. It’s his own, no one can enter without his permission and he can design it as he wants.

“Thank you Ewe, you may leave,” Yuuri dismisses the maid with a nod when she curtsies. Picking the silverware, he starts to eat while reviewing his schedule, making sure that he doesn’t miss anything. With a pen that he charmed to write by itself, he adds some notes on some of the tasks. After that, he steps in the bathroom which he made with magic. It resembles his bathroom on Earth but with a larger tub for when he wants to soak—Japanese tubs are quite small. He’s happy that he grew 6’1’’ even with Japanese people generally being on the shorter side. It must have been his demon blood. His skin is still more on the pale side even after playing under the sun since his skin does not tan, he just gets sunburned a lot which is quite annoying. He also remained lean even when he developed some muscles. 

The greatest change is his face, gone was the boyish face, now staring back at him is an older version of the Maoh during his transformations. Yuuri has mixed feelings about this. He had hoped that he would grow into the guy that he saw in Bob’s illusion when he was barely 17 but instead, it’s the Maoh’s face. Yuuri dislikes it because even on Earth he is seeing a reminder of his Demon’s blood. Sighing in defeat, Yuuri quickly finishes getting ready and changes to his Royal ensemble. The once plain dark clothing is now decorated with gold and red thread with precious stones and chords pinned to show his standing. The shining dark shoes followed then his rings.

Picking the royal signet ring, he wears it, disliking the weight. It reminds him of the burdens he carried and none of the power that he was promised. Next, the black and blue band that the Bielefelt family offered him during the wedding (after his mom told Wolfram of its importance in human custom). Closing his eyes, he slips it in his ring finger and he immediately feels shackled by its existence.

He doesn’t bring Morgif or his wand now, he has mastered his magic and that’s enough to assure him of his safety. Checking that he looks fine, he charms the papers that he finished assessing last night with his planner to levitate behind him. Opening the door and pushing the trolley of food out of the room, he quickly locks the room with magic. Lyall, the guard that accompanies him everywhere takes the cart in his hand just like he did every morning. Also, just like every morning, a maid is waiting for the cart outside of the King’s Wing. 

“Good morning, Maria,” Yuuri greets the young lady who got hired a year ago.

The maid blushes and curtsies as she returns the greeting. “Please let me take the cart into the kitchens, Captain Lyall.”

Lyall who replaced Conrart— who is now the Commander of the Great Army of Shin Makoku (Gwendal retired years ago)—nods and smiles to the lady before resuming his place behind the king. After a short walk, they arrive in the official royal office of the King where the advisers are waiting. Gunter von Christ and Gwendal von Voltaire didn’t really visibly age aside from the few lines in their foreheads.

Both rise in greeting. Yuuri returns the pleasantries before sitting in his chair. “Lord von Christ, the plan of the Division 6th from the house of Oden needs revision—their plan of placing the water source in the Bielefelt lands 3 meters below ground won’t be safe considering that most fire users are living in that territory. It might be difficult and might interfere with the ease of access but I want it not less than 10 meters with the appropriate warding stones that I specified to be put in some points. They may ask more Earth Majutsuo users if needed. Aside from that, I approved and signed everything else.”

The adviser smiles and nods. The usual adoration and amazement for his King are visible in his eyes but he refrains from the usual tactile behavior. Gathering the said paper works, he put it on his side of the table, waiting for the next points of the usual morning meetings.

Looking at the green-clad Lord, Yuuri gives him a rolled parchment. “The approval you asked for the planned trade with Dai Chimaron regarding the 6th Annual Invention Fair. I changed some of the parts—I listed specifically what machine will be available for trade since I don’t want the possibility of loopholes that King Saralegui might exploit but generally I like it, it’s beneficial. Please ask General Commander Weller about the request for Military Annual Additional Compensation before the day ends.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Is this all of it?” Yuuri gestures to the papers on the table. Gwendal affirms. “Are all the invitations and preparation for tomorrow complete?”

“Yes, all the attendees replied back with confirmations. The castle preparations are complete. Final fitting for the clothes of the Royal family was rescheduled after the afternoon tea due to the accident on the tailors’ quarters yesterday.”

Yuuri frowns. “Okay, tell Sage Murata to come earlier if possible then,” Gunter notes this. “Did he tell you the goal of the meeting he requested?”

Gwendal answers in a lower voice than usual, “No, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri stares at his advisors a little longer before he lets the topic rest. “Alright. Anything else?”

“There’s no further change on the schedule, Your Majesty.”

“Great, this meeting is done.”

The advisers took their respective seats in their corner to start their own tasks while Yuuri read the papers left on his table. Lyall is on his seat in the corner, also quiet. The office stayed that way for the whole morning, the silence was only disturbed when one of the advisers went out, and when some messenger came to deliver information.

҉

During lunch, as scheduled, the King joined the others in the dining room since Yuuri’s friends—the ruler of Francia, Antoine Jean Pierre; ruler of Shimaron, Saralegi; ruler of Shinzoku, Alazon; ruler of Caloria, Flynn Gilbit; ruler of Hilyard, Hyscliff and Beatrice (daughter)—came early for his birthday celebration.

The people inside the dining room rose when Yuuri entered and they also took their seats when he did.

“It’s nice to see you again. It’s been 8 months now, is that correct?”

Beatrice nods with a beaming smile. “Yes, since my coronation day, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri gives a small smile while kindly looking at the young Queen. “Please call me Yuuri, ‘less we call each other ‘Your Majesty’. Might become confusing really fast, don’t you think?”

The table laughs politely. The lunch starts as Saralegi, the King of the United Kingdom of Shimaron, asks more questions to Beatrice.

Yuuri and Antoine talk about the status of the magical plants from Earth that Yuuri gifted to Francia last year. 

“The plants thrive wonderfully even if our Kingdom rarely gets snow. My people definitely love the new crops, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nods kindly to his friend. “I’m glad, when I saw them during my travels, they reminded me of Francia. We also had some planted here.”

“I saw some new flowers, Yuuri, when I visited the gardens because I can’t sleep. They are shining!” Queen Alazon exclaims with a happy twinkle in her eyes. Beside her, Berius smiles fondly at his sister’s love of flowers. The two, including Saralegui, completely repaired their relationship after the events that happened 12 years ago. 

Yuuri looks at her with worry. “Are you not getting enough rest, Alazon-san? Is there anything we can do?”

The Queen waves her hand. “The accommodations are perfect; I just don’t need much sleep since I slept a lot on the ship. I remembered that your kingdom holds many plants from your travels so I decided to visit them instead of staying inside my room. Then I saw the flowers, it’s like precious silvers under the moonlight!”

“Those are called moonflowers. They glow during the night; they are especially beautiful during full moons,” Yuuri answers.

“They smell wonderful too,” the Consort, Wolfram Von Bielefelt, comments with a fond smile. “Yuuri got it three years ago when his team competed in Bry—tane.”

“I love those flowers,” the young Heir adds with a beaming smile which is infectious that the royalties quickly share the 12-year-old’s happiness.

“I didn’t see those flowers, but I did see the colorful roses. How did you get blue and black? I only knew red and yellow,” Beatrice asks the young prince.

“Papa charmed them, big sis!” he enthusiastically answers, his hand waving causing his spoon to drop some food on the table. “Opps!” he sheepishly smiles to the people around the table.

“Careful, Yuki.”

“Sorry Dad, everyone.”

Mister Hyscliff laughs. “Reminds me of young Yuuri.”

The others laugh in agreement. This follows several stories regarding Yuuri’s escapades when he was young which made everyone in the table lively. Yuuri smiles indulgently.

҉

After lunch, while his father attends another meeting, Yuki and Beatrice along with his older sister Greta who just arrived from Zorashia which she now rules visits the gardens to see the Moonflowers.

“They close off during the day and bloom during the night.”

Beatrice gasps in amazement. “How unique!” 

Greta looks at the flowers fondly. “Yuuri usually likes to have a stroll before he retires for the day or sometimes he simply can’t sleep. He said that he wants to have flowers to see at night so he imported these in. I think it's from a magical community in another world. Britain if I'm not mistaken.”

“I wish I can travel like Uncle Yuuri. This is amazing and all these foreign plants too. I’ll definitely ask him if I can have some to bring back home.”

Greta giggles. “I actually prepared a carriage to transport the new plants he collected this year. I always bring some of his collection back to Zorasia whenever I visit and it's really helpful for produce and beauty. Yuki helps me.” 

The boy grins. “I like helping you, big sis!”

Greta ruffles the golden curls of her brother (not through blood but they love each other as strongly). The boy looks so much like her other father. “You look more like Wolfram every time I see you.”

The boy hesitates a little before smiling. “Grandma said I look better.”

Greta and Beatrice giggles before hugging the boy they see as a brother. “Definitely.”

They eventually settle on one of the benches overlooking differently colored roses. “Uncle Yuuri’s new inventions and new imports are really amazing. It also promotes everlasting goodwill among the countries. No country even considers disagreeing with Uncle Yuuri in fear of missing or being banned from these new products,” Beatrice comments. “Intentionally or not, Uncle Yuuri is a genius.”

Greta hums. “I think it’s a little intentional. He made some to help others, like the agricultural machine—he made it for me because Zorashia is lagging in agriculture. The others, he produced them when he saw that they are beneficial.”

“Uncle Yuuri is so cool. I want to be a ruler as great as him.”

Greta nods. “Me too. It’s a little troubling since I’m his adopted daughter, people expect me to be great too and it’s a lot to live up. Honestly, if I can be half as great, I’m already happy.” Nudging her brother, a little, she grins. “Ne, Yuki, if the pressure becomes too much, just call me and I’ll be there for you.”

Yuki smiles distractedly. “Yes.”

Both ladies frown. “Yuki? Are you okay?”

Yuki hesitates before asking, “In the stories, Papa sounds so happy, carefree, and all-loving…but now, he's just different.” He shrugs, looking at the patches of lilies near the pond.

Greta nods slowly. “I understand what you mean. Papa Yuuri, he changed so you didn’t see the kind of person he used to be. But he’s not bad now, right?”

Yuki shrugs.

Beatrice held the boy’s hand. “Honestly, this Uncle Yuuri is the embodiment of a great ruler but I understand that he’s so different from his old self. He’s close off. Also…as a father—

Yuki interrupts. “He is not bad; he’s not abusing me or anything.”

Greta smiles sadly. Wishing that the boy has the father that she had when she was young—before the wedding happened.

҉

After his meeting with the royalties, Yuuri meets the Great Sage.

“Good afternoon Murata. Do you mind if we talk over some snacks? The previous meeting is more exhausting than normal.”

Murata smiles. “No problem! I don’t turn away food! Did they make one of your Tiramisu recipes?”

“Yes, they made a habit of having every recipe available with these many visitors.”

Lyall takes their preferences and passes it to the maid on stand-by near the King’s office. The two Mazuko made idle chats before the desserts with iced tea arrived.

With the food between them, Yuuri took a bite of his creamy coconut and corn pudding before he asked, “What’s this meeting for?”

Murata makes a faux hurt expression. “Why Shibuya, I cannot visit my friend now without reason other than just to chat?”

“We never did,” Yuuri points out.

“We do! Exhibition A, when we talk about your baseball club over lots of siomai. Exhibition B, the wreck of last middle school final exams. Exhibition C, after the baby dragon, visited you. Exhibition D, all the days after the boxes were resolved—

“That’s a long time ago, Murata,” Yuuri points out again with a raised brow. “We didn’t have any ‘just chats’ when we grew up.”

Murata gives him a wan smile with his eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. “That’s because you never let me, Shibuya.”

Yuuri looks at the Great Sage calculatingly. “We just grew up, Murata, don’t take it personally. My workload piled up since the full duties and responsibilities of the Demon King was given to me when I’m 17.”

“You were the one who took all the workloads from Lord Christ and the others, my friend.”

Yuuri takes a sip of his drink to buy himself time as he tries to read more into the conversation. The Great Sage has always been known to put more meaning into words to achieve something.

Murata smiles knowingly. “And you became very political. Mah, I miss the time when you just trusted me and were simply happy to have chats without nitpicking my words.”

Yuuri brought his hands together. “You are known to manipulate. I’m just being careful. Also, it’s a normal reaction when the person I’m talking to is not forthcoming with the whole truth.”

Murata sighs loudly. “You are so kingly now, my friend.”

“That’s my duty.”

“Yeah, I know and you are a damn great King. It makes me so happy and proud y’ know?”

Yuuri takes another bite of his food. “Then what’s the problem?”

Murata intently looks at him. Yuuri sits quietly, knowing that whenever Murata looks at his eye the next words are honest observations. “You are so different from the boy I used to know. You said that it’s because you grew up but we both know it’s more than that.”

“Is this the reason for this meeting? I don’t see the importance of talking about this. I am performing my duties. However, I act is not anyone’s business.”

Murata exhales softly. “Another topic then? Your birthday tomorrow.”

The king gestures for him to go on.

“As you know, you are the only one who has aged. This is because you didn’t receive your Mazuko blood.”

Yuuri nods. For half-bloods, one needs to decide if they want to live as a Mazuko or as a human. “I didn’t take the necessary vows to be a Mazuko thus I aged like a human, yes.”

“Your last chance is before your 30th birthday. Age 30 is the age of full maturity so if you don’t take the necessary vows before this age, your Mazuko blood will recognize this and will slowly die.”

“I know. After my birthday, I will have less than a month before I become ‘human’.” Yuuri has been _waiting_ for that time.

Murata looks at him sadly. “You don’t have any plans of accepting the vows.” It’s not a question. “You will let the sentient laws of Magic strip your ability to understand the Mazuko’s language, attributes, and magic.”

Yuuri smiles slowly. “I’m planning to retire, yes.”

Murata glares. “You’re planning to leave permanently!” Sighing, Murata slumps on his seat. “You will go back to Earth then?”

Yuuri raises a brow at the sudden change but he still answers, “Yes. I’m planning to pass the crown formally and my magic then I’ll take a final trip back home.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to just pass the vast magic that you accumulated.”

“I will still try.”

“Hmmm. You will play baseball then?”

“My latest contract is for five years. I still have 2 years, so yes. I also have offers for a Coaching position if I decide to retire after.”

“Well, you did lead the team to numerous victories. Japan definitely loves you. And I’m sure that your manager will love it if you can stay all the time.”

Yuuri smiles—brighter than the small twitch of the lips that he usually gives. “Yes, I can also stop giving him a little charm to stop him from getting too curious as to where I’m going. It is great.”

“You are sure of this decision then?”

“Yes.” Putting his fork down, Yuuri glances at his friend. “Aren’t you going to stop me? Convince me to stay and perform my duty?”

“No.” Reaching for the King’s hand, he squeezes it softly. “If we somehow managed to drive you to want nothing of this world, then we really don’t deserve you.”

Murata left the office and just as he expects, people are waiting for him. 

“Your Highness,” it’s Conrart who talks first. “How is he?”

“He is fine, Godfather, you worrywart.”

“What’s…his answer?” Wolfram asks.

“He is leaving.”

҉

After tea, the Royal family is having final clothes fitting. When Yuuri enters the room, the Consort and the Heir are already there. The tailors bow and curtsies.

“Good afternoon,” he greets them back.

“Good afternoon Yuuri.”

“Good afternoon Papa.”

He nods towards the two before taking the clothes, ducking behind a curtain, he quickly wears the elaborate ensemble prepared for the celebration on the next day.

There are black gems sewn with the fabric, with the gold and silver thread used to embroidery dragons and lions, the clothes are glistening on his every movement. 

He steps out of the curtained changing booth. “It’s getting heavier every year,” he gives a smile to tell them he is mostly jesting. 

The tailor, Emm, who prepares his clothes since he can remember, laughs. “Does it constrict your movement, Your Majesty? I wanted 30 gems on the fabric to celebrate the occasion.”

He stands straight to let the assistants pin the needed symbols. "No. It’s fine.” 

Wolfram smiles at him. "You look great, the clothing compliments you.”

“Good then, ” he replies after glancing at the consort. He often wonders if he is looking at a man when he sees the youngest Beilefelt. He still looks the same when Yuuri was 16 so it’s weird to call him that. The Consort—Wolfram—is wearing a predominantly blue suit but it also has black in it to symbolize his relation to the Maoh. The Heir, Yuuri notices, is wearing a similar suit. Both look so alike. Yuuri looks back at the mirror. The assistants are pining a long cape now. “It’s heavier.”

“It’s the same cape that you fitted last week but now we added some diamonds to compliment the embroidery. It’s two-layer cloth but we made sure they are light enough to achieve that grand effect during your entrance.”

Yuuri tries to move and sure enough, the fabric easily follows him. 

“Next, crowns,” Emm excitedly informs them. Eager to see the completed look of his design.

“I don't need to use the Dragon crown, do I? The red clashes with my black ensemble.”

“No, Your Majesty. You will be wearing the crown you preferred.” 

Yuuri’s crown is a mix of silver and gold with red and black gems. It’s still as tall as the original Dragon Crown but open and straightforward.

“Okay.” He tries moving with the completed ensemble. “Manageable. It’s beautiful, Emm,” he tells the tailor and the assistants, always polite.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Now for the Consort.” Emm helps the assistants to complete the ensemble of the other members of the Royal family.

Wolfrom is wearing the traditional Consort crown with a red cape which looks great on his colors. The Heir is wearing a black sash and small silver crown with many red valuable stones.

“What do you think, Your Majesties?”

“It’s great!” the two Bielefelt says together. They turn to look at Yuuri. The King is not paying them attention, instead, he’s starting to remove his crown.

Emm looks at them anxiously. No one speaks further, the clothes were carefully removed and hanged before Yuuri bids them all another good afternoon and leaves to return to his private office to finalize some paperwork before supper and bed.

»» • ««

At 10:00, Yuuri transfigured the couch into a bed and promptly fell into sleep. Excited to face the day that marks his freedom.

He woke up when he felt someone watching him. Casting layers of protective spells, he looks at the person—people.

There are three ghostly figures standing beside his bed. Yuuri blinks and they are still there. “Okay, …it’s not Christmas so you can’t possibly be the Three Christmas Ghost. Who are you?”

The figures give him warm smiles. The first figure answers him, “We can be, I guess. We are here to show you the Past, Present, and Future.”

“Why?” Yuuri frowns, he is no stranger to weird things so he isn’t really that shocked. The figures are also not malicious so he really doesn’t mind but it’s so sudden and well, weird.

“Well, it’s your 30th birthday, Your Majesty.”

“I don’t remember hearing others having this on their 30th.”

“It’s only for you.”

Yuuri sighs. “Ominous.”

The other two vanish while the other reaches for his hand. “Let’s start shall we, Your Majesty?”

“First, rules. Why me? What are the recuperations?”

The ghost just smiles on his aggrieved expression. “I can’t really give many answers but this will just be like a dream. We will show you then it’s up to you to decide if you will change something based on this experience.”

“So it’s really like Christmas Carol. This is about my decision to leave this Kingdom, isn’t it?”

The ghost giggles. “Let’s visit the past!”

҉

They land on the green grass of the border.

“The day I got here?” Yuuri asks.

The ghost nods. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I love you! You are like the best Demon King that I have met. I like you best when you battled Shushou and saved Jeneus. I always visit those memories.”

“Oh. Thanks?”

The ghost chuckles. 

They watch Conrad save Yuuri. 

_  
‘Have we met before?’ the past Yuuri asked Conrart.  
‘No.’  
_

Yuuri snorts which he rarely does now but since it's technically a dream, it should not be a lapse in proper manners of royalty. “He did. He met me when I was a baby and during my past life.”

“But you are already a new being from those times. You and Conrart used to be so close.”

“Well, we have more responsibilities now. As the Commander of the entire Army, he cannot just leave to play catch with me. Also, as a king, I cannot really just leave between duties.”

The next memory is inevitable; Yuuri even expected it but it still struck him hard.

“We are skipping others. As you might realize now, we are visiting the events that greatly impacted your present.” Looking at the office, the ghost sees blue-clad men, Yuuri, Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrart. The other 10 nobles were also present.

_  
The past Yuuri looked stricken while frantically talking._

_‘Enough!’ Waltrana angrily shouted. ‘It’s been 3 years, the maximum aging of public royal engagement. If you let it end without marrying my nephew, no one will take him seriously again! The soldiers he leads will question his ability and they will mock him behind his back. He will be forever known as the ex-prince who was turned down by the best King of the Demon Kingdom.’  
_

The ghost frowns. "Oh, that compliment doesn’t feel nice.”

Yuuri just smiles bitterly.

_  
‘Your Majesty, everybody in this Kingdom and abroad knew of the engagement and the fact that Wolfram sleeps on your bed.’_

_‘And it’s my fault? It is Wolfram who likes to tell everybody that he is my fiancé. And I don’t want him in my room. I always tell him it’s weird!’_

_Waltrana slammed his fist on the table. ‘How despicable. How selfish. You will simply tell that to the people? You don’t even care about my nephew's reputation and very being?’_

_The past Yuuri looked puzzled. ‘People break engagements. It’s not rare! It happens all the time in TV dramas!’_

_Waltrana looked thrown off by the foreign words. ‘Whatever that is, it’s not the same.’_

_The young King pouted. ‘I don’t love him like that! He is my best friend—well, aside from Murata—and I love him but not as my wife! He can just marry another who loves him then they will live happily.’_

_‘And who will do it? The people with the same standing as him will think that he is already an old good. A person that you already bedded that in the end, you found inadequate. Because of this, he will end up marrying someone with a lesser position who will still think lowly of him. Don’t be naïve!’ Gwendal said harshly._

_‘Any respect and adoration that the people have for him will be gone. They will regard him with suspicion and malice. Any position he will wield will not be recognized! He will be disgraced. Not only him but all that he shares a bond with—his family, friends, and future partner. This will make him isolated and lonely,’ Waltrana added._

“Oh, that’s manipulation right there,” the ghost comments. “So you hate them for this?”

Yuuri winces. “I don’t hate them.”

The ghost lifts both eyebrows. “Oh really. Just so you know, lies don’t work with us.”

Yuuri sighs. “I honestly don’t know. I dislike them, yes, I don’t think I hate them though. I understand that they are looking after their brother. Still, when the engagement is still new I am always telling them I don’t like it. They knew I didn't even recognize it. Nevertheless, they left it alone because it was beneficial. They were able to control my power as a king given that the Consort-apparent was their brother. It also made me safe from external exploitation through romantic relationships. Even if they used the engagement for their own goals— admittedly, it’s purely for the Kingdom—I dislike that they made me bear the backlash.”

The ghost nods. “I see, you trusted them and during this time, you learn that they might not be as invested in your happiness as you trusted them to be.”

“I think so.”

In memory, they watch young Yuuri close his eyes. With a weary whisper, he spoke. _‘Prepare the Royal Wedding.’_

_The nobles looked relieved at this. ‘Your Majesty, I’m sure that this will be the start of a happy relationship—_

_Past Yuuri stopped the nobles’ chatter and congratulations. ‘Leave. Just leave,’ the words were not forceful. It’s devoid of emotion. ‘This meeting or whatever it is—is adjourned. Leave, everyone.’_

_Conrart stepped towards the boy but the said boy just raised a hand. ‘Everyone,’ the King repeated._

“Well, that’s heavy. That’s the top two important events of your past.” Suddenly their surroundings change. Now, Yuuri is looking at golden chords, there are two noticeable turns on the knots. “See?”

Yuuri nods. When he tried to softly touch the chords, the golden strands caressed his hands.

“Oh, have you used the Mazuko Bowl before to see the past?”

“Yes, accidentally.”

“It’s one of our magical gifts to the Demons.”

Yuuri just shrugs. “Are we done?”

“Well, as they say, no use dwelling on the past. Unless you want to see other specific memories.”

Yuuri shakes his head slowly. “Nothing important.”

The ghost smiles again. “Okay then. Let’s go back but only after taking a peek of what happened today! C'mon!”

They are absorbed by light from one of the chords and the scene changes. It's probably mid-morning in the Newly Built Shin Makoku Academy.

The building was decorated and buzzing with activity.

"What's this?"

"Oh, you don't know. Of course, hmm, Your Majesty, it's the closing program before the summer vacation."

Yuuri feels a little embarrassed about forgetting despite writing a letter declining an invitation for the event a month ago. 

A blond hair catches his attention and he isn't that surprised to see the Heir there considering they are visiting events related to him. It's easy to figure out that the prince is popular among the students. Considering who he is and the title he holds, Yuuri finds nothing odd but it did surprise him a little when he notices that the prince interacted with everyone with humility and kindness. It sent a foreign weight on his chest.

"Oh, it's starting!"

Their attentions are drawn by the stage where a young girl and a woman are starting to dance one of Shin Makuko's dances. 

"They look like they are having fun. Who are they?"

The ghost shrugs. "One of the students and her mother."

Yuuri frowns. "They are not professional entertainers?" That's easy to discern considering the simple movements but he's not expecting that considering that Shin Makuko prides themselves on grand entertainments on any events.

"Yup!" The ghost cheers when the next performer steps on the stage. It's the prince and he's alone.

"A solo performance." Yuuri realizes after the kid starts playing the flute by himself. It's a familiar tune.

"Well, this also doubles as Mother's day and you were not able to come."

Yuuri looks at the ghost beside him with shock.

"Mother's day is today, a week after Father's day which was the day Greta and that human queen presented you with a Father's gift."

"Oh." He looks back k at the scene dimly, it suddenly looks sad. "He could have asked someone to come with him. Has he been doing this alone for years?"

"The Consort and his Grandma asked but the prince declined so yes, he's been doing this alone. He always assured everyone he can do it alone and indeed, he always does."

Observing the scene more carefully, there's tension on the kids' movement under the cheerfulness and perfectly executed notes.

The program quickly moves to lunch after the Prince's performance. Lord Waltorana and Lady Cecile give the young Heir hugs and praises before the prince insists that they can leave in favor of lunch in the Castle. The two adults agreed hesitantly.

The ghost sighs adoringly. "Even when the Prince prefers the more relaxed lunch among his peers. He wants to see you, you know?" She looks at him teasingly. "Your child is so sweet."

Yuuri forces a smile. "I would not have minded if he stayed, the lunch in the castle must have been a bore for a child like him."

She giggles. "He did enjoy counting how many times you got really bored." 

Yuuri raised his brow in disbelief. 

The ghost smiles slyly. "You tend to roll your wine glass when you are bored at the dining table."

An unbidden smile slips on his lips before he speaks proudly, "He must be really observant, I try to hide those things."

The ghost laughs. "Well, the prince had been watching you since very young."

The scene changes to show the young prince coming from his visit to the gardens with his sister (s). 

The ladies excused themselves for the meeting they had to attend, leaving the prince alone for the whole afternoon but luckily, Yosak came before 2:00 and accompanied the boy for a horse riding until he had to go back to the castle for clothes fitting. The two seem close. Seeing their interaction Yuuri suddenly feels a longing for his godfather, it has been ages since they last met to just have downtime. 

Again they skipped on the scenes until they arrived on time after the royal clothes fitting. Wolfram was alone while he studied Yuuri's garment. Yuuri doesn't see anything amiss until he sees traces of Wolfram crying. The Consort caressed the black clothing before leaving as he wiped his cheeks. The demon's expression tugs painfully on the King's emotions. He exhales, reminding himself of the painful disappointment when the ex-prince didn't stop his uncle's plan.

Outside the door, Wolfram met Waltorana. The intimidating Lord gripped his nephew's shoulder. "You know your responsibility when he leaves. This is not the time for emotions."

"I know," Wolfram answered stiffly before removing the hand on his shoulder. "I must go, I need to check on the preparations." 

The scene closes as the ghost exclaims, "I need to bring you back now! The time!"

»» • ««

The second ghost is already waiting for them when they get back. “Oh, you’re here already.”

The ghost smiles. “Not very alike your Christmas Carol, then?”

“No.”

“We are only allowed to accompany you until your birthday. We are on a tight schedule.” The ghost winks. Taking the King’s arm, the ghost whisks him to the present.

The first stop is inside the Royal bedchambers. “This is a beautiful room. Wide and intricate. I love the design.”

While the ghost is taking the room in, Yuuri looks at the bed. He is a little surprised to see the Heir on it.

“So, we can hear thoughts, you know, and I always notice that you call them Consort and Heir, never by their names.”

“Well, I guess they have always been like that to me. During the wedding, Wolfram became the Consort to the crown, not the boy that used to be my friend. And the child…” he sighs. “He was part of the contract that I need to complete. An Heir. So I acquiesced, I know it’s not fair but I always see him as an heir. It doesn’t help that he looks so much like the Consort.”

The ghost looks at the two figures in the bed. “The kid is more alike to you than you observe. His contagious happiness, your energy, your kindness.”

“Then, I’m glad, those are great traits. He will be a great King.”

“He loves you, Your Majesty. And he longs for your love and attention.”

Yuuri bows his head. “I tried, but it’s really hard.”

“As I am saying, we cannot stay for long. This is against the rules. It’s only because we have the strongest tie to the Demon King and also because of your strong magic that we even manage to interact. At the tick of midnight, we will lose this connection because, by that time, magic will acknowledge you as a human—not the Demon King. So please listen, Your Majesty, your heart is currently full of negative feelings for this world and all that lives in it. Anger, distrust, sadness, bitterness, hopelessness. But at the same time, you are indifferent about it. All of these, combined, made forgiveness and happiness difficult to blossom in your heart. Based on what I am seeing, they made a mistake and they are sorry. They love you. Give them a chance.”

Before he can answer, the ghost grabs his arm. “Let’s go, Your Majesty, if we don’t take so much time, maybe you can see more of the future, it might help you better.”

The third ghost holds their arm and Yuuri grabs it. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

The spirit nods gravely. “Might be. It’s the future, it’s not happening yet.”

They appear in front of chords just like what the first ghost showed him. The chords this time are not knotted but always moving, connecting then sprouting more chords.

“When should we go? Any preference, Your Highness?”

“The day after I left the Demon World? I think that’s the most important?”

The ghost touches one of the chords and they are transported to another vision. 

Yuuri’s eyes widen. In front of him, the Heir—Yuki. Yuki has a sword impaling his own heart. 

“Is he dead?” Yuuri hurriedly touches his son, attempting to push healing magic to the frail body. Was the child always this light? He’s so small in Yuuri’s arms.

“Your highness, you cannot alter visions.” 

Yuuri becomes incorporeal. He cannot touch Yuki. 

“Why?”

“The Heir blamed himself for you leaving. From the time he can already understand what happened, your child didn’t once blame you for your actions. He thinks that your actions are justified. The Consort told him the truth, the father cannot ever do you more wrong by telling your child lies and half-truths. So the Heir knew everything, and he concludes that you were never unfair or wrong. He admires you, loves you, and wants you to be happy. If you are looking for a person that puts you more than their own well-being, it’s your son. Also, don’t be guilty of being a distant father, he understands.”

“He k-killed himself?” 

“Yes. The guilt is too much and he is just a child. When you left and even before that, those close to you, the nobles and the people in the castle slowly broke. Yuki saw sadness, self-loathing, and guilt. He is a compassionate and sweet child just like the young you. Also sensitive. He tried cheering all these people, to become their sun even if he himself isn't fine.” The ghost offered their arms again.

Yuuri hesitates, still looking at his child who looks suffering even after death. 

“We must go now, Your Majesty. It’s nearing 12. You slept late. We still need to visit other visions.”

Yuuri grabs the arm. The next vision is a nightmare. It’s Shin Makoku but it’s not the same as the present.

“Why? There are sick people all around. No crops, houses, animals.” Yuuri is looking frantically.

“After the Heir’s death, the Consort lost his will to live. He died too. Your replacement was not as good. The relationship that Shin Makoku built under your rule fell apart. There were civil wars. The advisers and people that you have now who knew about ruling as much as you do were blamed for your leaving and the tragedy that followed so they lost their positions of power.”

“Are there wars against humans again?”

“None, the relationship that you built with the foreign rulers held. Some of them even opened their borders when the civil wars started to gravely affect the people.”

“But the Kingdom will be destroyed.” The Kingdom that he once loved.

“Yes. That’s why we tried so hard to meet with you.”

“Who sent you? Shinou? Murata?”

“Shin Makoku.”

“What?”

“This very Kingdom has its own magic. We, the ghosts, were formed with its people and all that dwells in it. The Kingdom can feel it’s impending death, it sent us to you.”

The vision blurs before a vision of his future self appears. The man before them looks empty.

“Did I miss the Demon world?”

“Not immediately. You went back and you lived happily with your parents and brother. You played baseball. After a decade, your parents died. Your brother moved to Switzerland with his family to properly take over as the Earth Maoh. Suddenly, you felt lonely and you started to wonder what could have been. Still, you actually live quite okay. You found a partner, you coached, lived comfortably then you died. A normal life without pressure or burden dropped into your shoulders.”

“I-I want to stay.”

“Are you being forced by guilt, Your Majesty? Because that future will still lead to a tragedy.”

“What? Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Why are you staying?”

“Because I don’t want that future. I might have negative feelings towards this world but not enough to just let ‘that’ to happen.”

“That’s a good reason.”

“Will that future be avoided then?”

“No.”

“What do we have to do then?!”

“You have to do it. You.”

“Okay.”

“Forgive this world and its people. Learn to love again. Learn to be happy.”

Clenching his fingers, he nods, determined. “Any more advice?”

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty. Giving you more might cause more harm than good.” The ghost gestures to the chords of the future. Each strand is moving erratically. “We must leave you now and trust in you. Shin Makoku and its Ghosts leave their blessings. It's already your birthday." The ghost looked at him sadly.

Yuuri stubbornly looks back. "Let me travel back."

The two other ghosts appear and Yuuri offers his arm to the Ghost Of the Past. The lady smiles as she holds him. "Where must you go, Yuuri Shibuya-Bielefeld?" 

While his magic steadily powers the ghost, Yuuri thinks of the day when the marriage was decided but in an instant, his mind clings to the image of his son bravely standing on the stage, alone. The notes that the child played, wasn't it from the song he used to sing on the lonely nights of his new marriage? 

The familiar notes surround him like a frosted blanket, his skin feels cold as it pulls him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Tell me what you think:)
> 
> I altered the story a bit because I cannot remember the original plot since it's been so long since the last post. Sorry. 😷 Tell me if it made the story horrible, I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Honestly, this Quarantine affected me real bad (it still is) and I've been worrying and thinking constantly. I've written this to try calming and focusing on other things but I must admit it's difficult, I must have only used 1/3 of my brain here because the other 2/3 is still being crazy about my issues. Gosh, this situation is the worst. Why did this happen, ugh!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are in better situation, venting in the comment section is welcome, I do that a lot.
> 
> Suggestion and corrections are also welcome, just try to word it a little nice :) Hahaha.
> 
> Update, well, I don't know, as soon as I can have a grip of myself again. I'm trying to do different things everyday to distract myself so maybe update will be next week.


	2. Ghosts and Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the majority of the plot because I can't remember the rest (since I'm a horrible writer who doesn't update for months, sorry). So please read chapter 1 again if you haven't already done.
> 
> Hello everyone still reading! Specifically, to the three who left their thoughts, it's amazing reading them:)

«« • »»

Everything looks fuzzy like he's underwater before it eventually clears, he's standing in a corner while he's son is walking towards the stage. He blinks to make sure he's eyes are not seeing another dream. He flexes his hand, relishing the reality of the movement.

What convinced him eventually that this is really the reality is the surprised gasp beside him. The man beside him who appears to be one of the teachers based on his clothes gestures wildly with wide eyes but doesn't manage to say any discernible word. Another person comes, and it's Yuuri's turn to not know what to say when he sees his mother-in-law smiling at him.

The woman takes him in hand, guiding him towards the stage. "This way, Your Majesty. How was the ride here? I hope it's been well."

"U-uh, yes, of course. Thank you for asking." 

They walk quietly after Yuuri focuses on his son who looks back at him with surprise. He offers him a tentative smile, trying to be reassuring. The child eventually smiles back though still bewildered.

When he steps on the stage, the kid meets him on the side where they are hidden by a curtain.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

The prince grins, excitement noticeable when he speaks, "I'm glad you're able to come, Papa. I'm playing your song, I hope you'll like it."

"Definitely," he assures. "Do you want me to play the piano?"

His eyes glitter as they widen adoringly. "Can you also sing it?"

"Of course, Yuki." The smile his son gives him breaks something kept locked in his depth. Suddenly, he can feel the absent overwhelming love and care for his child surge on the surface. It makes his heart pound erratically until he can feel it as physical pain.

When he sings the song, it's tinged with hope and none of the anger he used to fuel it. It's still sad but it carries a promise of something better. The applause they received paled when compared to his son's happiness. Yuuri beams back, his other worries forgotten.

They walk from the stage hand-in-hand, smiling politely while the head of the school closes the program and invites everyone to the lunch prepared. The lightness stayed on Yuuri as he greeted his son's friends.

"Papa, is it okay to stay for lunch?"

"Yes," he leans as he whispers with a playful smirk. "This is less boring."

The kid giggles. "I'll introduce you to my friends. You must meet Ginea, she's one of my best friends!"

They sit among the children, the King looking at the animated Prince tell a story. The gestures are familiar and it comforts Yuuri more than he can admit. After an hour, he finds himself hesitant to leave the happy huddle though Yuki gives him a nod before gripping his hand. As the kid gives their apologies and goodbyes, Yuuri feels oddly protected.

"We'll see you soon," he promises as he gives the complaining group hugs. The kids relented and also bid them goodbyes.

When they arrive, Yuuri gives his son an apologetic smile as he leaves him to Greta in the gardens. He proceeds to make his rounds to the nobles he wasn't able to meet during lunch before their meeting starts. The new emotions still consume him though like an itch so he immediately left to look for Yuki after the important points were covered.

He remembers that Yuki doesn't have any company for this hour so he asked him to his office.

"You can help me with the paperwork if you have time."

"Of course, Papa!" 

Since he had technically finished reading those, he quickly segregated them. The papers for approval went to the kid who held the Royal Seal.

Lord Gunter and Gwendal we're never more surprised but Yuuri feels relief when Yosak smiles at him when he finds them an hour later.

The clothes fitting went smoothly, aside from slightly embarrassed Yuuri when Wolfram blushed after the King complimented them back.

All of his duties finished late into the night, it's already 9:00. He walks towards his private office with mixed emotions and even more swirling thoughts but he still halts immediately due to the discomfort of someone's presence tailing him.

"Yes?" The guards on the hallway start and look at him worriedly.

"Oh yah, busted! My bad." 

The guards bristle as the spy walks away from his hiding place. The King calmly turns to face him. "Good evening, Yosak. Do you need something that can't wait for tomorrow?"

The spy bares his teeth. "If Your Majesty can indulge me, the night looks especially beautiful."

Yuuri doesn't think so but he still nods. They both walk to the grounds, his guard and half of the Bielefeld Royal Knights walking behind them.

Yuuri doesn't need to guess what this is about. "Is this about Yuki?" 

The man laughs. "Wah, I've been found out." 

Yuuri smiles but doesn't say anything, he waits for the man to begin.

"The Prince, he's very kind. He's also a strong individual, optimistic, and very stubborn. However, he's weak against those he loves, most especially to Your Majesty."

Yuuri gazes at the dark grounds as he listens. The words bringing the memory of the suicide so he says instead, "I noticed he tends to raise his hands when recounting an event as I do. He's adorable."

Yozak looks at him intently, longer than what's considered polite. "He idolizes you, copies you on occasion but honestly, he doesn't need to. Shinou knows that kid gets enough from you since birth."

Yuuri smiles sadly. "I hope those will be helpful, I've got too many imperfections I definitely don't want to pass on him."

Yosak keeps his eyes on him that the guards are beginning to get agitated. "He told me you went to the Academy, and you were happy with him and his friends."

"Yes, I was happy. I still am."

"And Yuki, was he happy?"

"Yosak, we both know he is. You might even know him better than I do so I'm certain you can see it."

Yozak looks thrown by the admission. It took a while before he can speak, "I'm not one to question a bond that a father has towards his son." Silence reigns briefly before the spy continues, "How long will his happiness last?"

The question stabs a knot in Yuuri's heart. He doesn't know. He doesn't know what to do from here, how can he avoid that future? How can he become a better ruler? A better person? And most importantly, can he even become a true father?

"I don't know," he answers honestly because he's never a good liar and also because he's so grateful to the man for all he has done for his son during the time that he was busy nursing a grudge to think rationally. 

"I thought I was wrong but you're just that cowardly selfish kid all these years."

Both of them didn't see it coming. If Yosak isn't a seasoned warrior he would have been lacking an arm from the sharp blade. Wolfram swings his sword again, forcing Yosak to spin to his right.

"Stop!" Yuuri extends a hand, sending his Majutsu around the sword. The sharp metal freezes in the air.

"He talks too far. He must be reminded that first and foremost, he is a warrior of the Maou." Wolfram glares at the spy who is looking at the Consort in alarm.

Yuuri sighs. "He's just looking after Yuki."

"You are still the King of these lands, ruler of all its people," the words are coated with force and surety. 

Yuuri feels a small smile beginning to show, it's nice to feel the fiery Demon's support. "I'm happy to relinquish that power over Yosak if it's for Yuki. I think we are all tired, let's put this behind us and rest. I myself need the time to think."

҉ 

Truth to be told he immediately fell asleep and would have continued if he didn't dream of the ghosts beside a clock.

Yuuri abruptly wakes up. Throwing the blanket aside, he casts Tempus.

11:50 PM

Yuuri smiles. He has time. Closing his eyes, he concentrates. Not long he can feel his magic and soul. Normally, this needs the help of a priestess and the Shin Makoku temple but since Yuuri is well acquainted with his being, he found the connection quickly. Accepting his Demon roots and vowing his magic and soul to its Kingdom, the ritual is complete.

There’s no fancy light or sound. No people rushing to congratulate him. But Yuuri knows how important the decision is. Somehow it gave him relief and peace. So when the tears drop, he lets himself bask in them. He shoves away the voice that’s telling him that again he is forced, instead, he welcomes the hope of a better future. And it feels right.

The tears eventually dry and the clock chimes, it’s his birthday. 

He doesn’t want to go back to sleep so he changes into a plain white shirt with black pants. With a cloak to fight off the cold of the night, he steps out of the room. The guards outside salutes.

He smiles at them and he hopes that it reflects his happiness. "Good evening.” Slowly walking, he leaves the private wing reserved for him.

“Yuuri?”

The King turns. Standing just behind him is his Godfather who is looking at him with concern.

“Conrad. I thought you are still in the Army’s headquarters?”

The brunette looks at the King carefully. “I came in early, Your Majesty.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri finds himself saying words that he hasn’t said in a long time. “Call me Yuuri, Nazokeoya.”

Conrad’s eyes fill with mirth. “I’m sorry, Yuuri.” 

Their eyes locked before they both laugh. Yuuri hugs the man who used to be his friend and brother—he wants to return their relationship. “I miss you, Conrad.”

Conrad hugs him tighter. “Me too. Yuuri, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I thought that the wedding would turn out—

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s done now.”

Conrad doesn’t let him go and Yuuri doesn’t either. Due to his growth, he’s as tall as his Godfather now. It has been too long since they’re close like this. As always, Conrad smells like grass and wool. The smell has always comforted Yuuri, it reminds him of baseball. Finally, with a last squeeze, Conrad lets him go.

Smiling fondly, Yuuri wipes the tear tracts from his Godfather’s eyes. “I don’t like making you cry.”

Conrad smiles back. “And I hate causing you distress. Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods. “Yes, just can’t sleep. I’ll just walk a little.”

“Let me accompany you? I miss being there for you.”

Slipping his arm to his Godfather’s waist, Yuuri walks toward the garden. “You’re not enjoying your current position? I made you the boss.” He bumps their shoulders playfully.

Conrad easily slips into the King’s happiness. “I like being there for you. You are the reason for my sword. Being the General doesn’t really let me protect you.”

Yuuri’s smile falters. “Uh…sorry, Conrad. I gave you that position because I felt betrayed and I just want you to stay away.”

“I know and I don’t blame you.” Conrad gives him the kind smile that always supported Yuuri.

“It’s wrong and I’m sorry. Regarding the past…I don’t really care, I just want to start again.”

Conrad ruffles Yuuri’s hair. “Thank you, Yuuri. It’s more than we can hope for. And again, it’s alright, you were hurt. I’m just happy that you are letting me in again.”

Yuuri attempts to fix his hair. “Conrad! I’m not 16 anymore.”

Conrad just laughs and the sound is so alive and happy.

“It’s not funny! I have longer hair now!”

Giving the man a peck in the head, Conrad helps in straightening the long onyx strands. Whatever Yuuri’s age or physical appearance, Yuuri will always be a dear younger brother and friend to Conrad.

They walk comfortably after that. Reaching the garden, they sit on the first bench they found.

“It’s weird.”

“What is?”

“I aged and you didn’t, do I look older than you now?”

Conrad grins. “No. You look mature but not old. It’s great actually. It makes you look more dignified and dependable. Honestly, your look made it difficult to stop the masses from jumping you during public appearances.”

Yuuri laughs. “Stop stroking my ego! Such a sweet talker. Tell me again why you’re still single?”

“I’m not kidding or just sweet-talking. It’s true. You’re cute before but now I believe they are calling you devilishly gorgeous.” He winks at the double black.

Yuuri laughs again, free and happy. “Your puns are getting better!” Conrad gives in and laughs too.

They find themselves lost in stories three hours later and only stopped when their stomachs remind them. Agreeing to have an early snack, they walk toward the kitchen. 

They both stop in surprise to see Yuki sitting on the large dining table. Alone. The kid also stares at them with wide green eyes.

“Uhmm, good morning Papa, Uncle Conrad.”

“Good morning, Yuki.” Conrad kisses the boy’s forehead. “I’ll ask the maids for snacks, want something?”

Yuki frowns a little. “Egg pie? Or cream cheese pancakes please.”

Conrad nods. “How about you, Yuuri?”

“Lemon Cream Tres Leches cake. And warm milk? I’m hoping to catch a couple of hours of sleep.”

Conrad slips inside the kitchens, leaving the father and son alone. Yuuri feels adrift, what is he supposed to say to his child who he held at arm’s lengths for 12 years? Their previous interaction came easily with the other people around but now it feels harder… Sinking to the seat near the child, he offers a tentative smile.

Yuki beams in return. “Hi, Papa!”

Disarmed and suddenly in love, Yuuri pulls the kid into a hug. He revels in the warmth that the boy’s body naturally produces. Alive.

“Hello, Yuki. Cannot sleep?”

The boy in his lap nods, hugging him back. “I’m a little scared.”

“We’re here if you need us. Listen, Yuki, I don’t blame you for anything. And it’s definitely wrong to let you get tangled in this mess. I love you.”

Yuki looks at him full of adoration and relief. “Papa you don’t have to be sorry for anything. I love you too. Can we sleep together? Then dress together later?”

“Sure.”

It should have been a little awkward but it isn’t. They talk over the pies like they always had a strong connection. And maybe they do. The fear in Yuuri slowly eases, maybe he can be a decent father even after 12 years of being horrible at it.

With stomach satisfied, they bid Conrad and the maids goodbye before going to sleep.

“Papa, where are we going to sleep?”

“Oh, I thought we’re going to the bedroom?”

“Can we sleep in your private room? I haven’t seen it yet!”

“Sure.”

After a short tour, they eventually settle inside the duvet. With soft ‘good nights’ they fell asleep.

҉

Yuuri wakes up at sunrise even with just 2 hours of sleep, body clock firmly in place. Unlike before, he doesn’t immediately leave the bed, instead, he stares at the boy beside him. He looks like Wolfram, but also different. The boy sleeps peacefully, he doesn’t snore and he bites his own thumb.

Carefully tucking a golden lock behind the boy’s ear, Yuuri smiles when the kid scrunches his nose before eventually going back to deep sleep.

Since Wolfram is a pureblood, Yuki is mostly a Pure Blooded Demon even if Yuuri only has half-demon blood, making the boy's physical growth slower—he looks like 6, instead of 12. As he ages, the growing process will just continue to get slower. Not that Yuuri dislikes that, he wants his loved ones to live long. He is already dreading the eventual death of his parents—10 years from now if that vision is believed. 

After 10 minutes more of staring at his son, Yuuri decides to start the day. Even if it's mainly a day of celebration, there's still a schedule that must be followed.

He slowly leaves the bed, deciding to let his son sleep more, no need to drag the boy early when there's another option.

Bathing quickly, he changed into his usual uniform. He briskly walks towards the dining room—he needs to attend breakfast with important figures already in the castle for his birthday.

Giving a quick smile to the guard who pushed the door open for him, Yuuri enters the wide room. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, please take your seats." Sitting at the head of the table, he offers a genuine smile.

"Something you haven't done for 12 years, I believe," Murata teases with a knowing look.

Yuuri looks at his friend, confused. "Good morning everyone. Murata? It's quite rare to see you join us for meals."

Murata gives him an incredulous look. "Do you want me to give a comeback with that line?"

Yuuri remembers that he skipped all the said meals too. He decides to just ignore it. 

Looking at the other occupants of the table, he asks how they slept.

Murata snorts.

"We visited the flowers that we were talking about yesterday, they are simply mesmerizing that we stay up until late into the night," Mr. Fanbarl (the merchant) answers readily. "How about you, Your Majesty?"

"Call me Yuuri, Mr. Fanbarl, I slept well though I did visit the gardens when I woke up really early." He sips his tea and prays that they won't probe. Of course, that's wishful thinking. Murata's there after all.

"Oh? Why, may I ask, Your Majesty~?" With a smirk, Murata stares at him.

"I woke up and I can't go back to sleep so I took a walk, Oh Great Sage," he answers nonchalantly. "How are you today, Your Highness?" he puts emphasis on the title, eyes narrowed.

Yuuri should have known his friend won't back down when he wants something.

Murata literally pounces on him. "Shibuya~"

"Murata! You might look 16, but you are 30! A lot older if we count your past lives," he whispers. It's a lot harder to push the man—teen—away than expected.

The sage has a wide grin on his face. His eyes with a maniac twinkle. "Tell me what happened then." 

"You look scary like this. Get off."

Murata just sits more comfortably on his lap. Crossing his arms, the Sage looks at him challenging.

"Your highness, Great Sage, may I know what this is about?" Lord Wincott asks, amusement coloring his voice. He's one of the Nobles who came early.

"Ulrike saw something but she cannot determine what exactly. She's sure that it happened at midnight. And~ it involves Shibuya here."

So the ghosts are saying the truth, neither Murata nor Shinou is part of what happened. Yuuri doesn't know if that's good or not. Maybe not since his friend is now bugging him.

The news makes everyone on the table excited though.

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"A vision?"

"It's nothing bad, right?"

"Did you dream of something important, Your Majesty?"

"Maybe a blessing for your birthday, My King?"

"What is it?"

"Does this have to do with the smile?"

That particular question made the loud and unending questions stop abruptly.

Wolfram looks at the others defensively. "What? It's a different smile."

Saralegui frowns. "Now that you mention it, it does. It's different."

"A little wider," Alazon adds, agreeing with her son.

"Brighter," Gwendal points out.

"You gentlemen and ladies are correct. It's more similar to what it used to be when he’s 16." Fisting the front of the King's shirt, he looks intently on the uncomfortable birthday celebrant. "What happened?! Shibuya, tell me!"

"Stop it—choking here!"

Yuuri is saved by his son barreling through the door. "Papa there are so many bubbles! I like it but it's getting on the bed!"

"Oh no, how many magic bubble bombs did you use?"

The boy shrugs. "Oh, a lot? They smell so good." 

Standing, Yuuri looks at Murata who ends up on the floor. "It seems that I need to check on this before we have a castle full of bubbles, please continue and enjoy your meals." He quickly runs out of the door without looking like he is fleeing, scooping his son on the way out.

"You cannot avoid me forever Shibuya!"

Yuuri will sure damn try. He doesn't really feel like reliving what he saw. He’d rather keep it in him and pretend that it's not even a possibility.

»» • ««

When the father and son arrived, there were guards outside the King's Reserved Wing. Yuuri sighs when he remembers that he did forbid entering without his consent.

"Your Majesty, we heard there's a problem."

They stared dumbly at the bubbles seeping from the closed door. "Bubbles, I think—oh, a lot it seems." 

Lyall frowns. "It doesn't look threatening so we didn't barge in. Now, though...a Super bubble?" 

Despite the absurdity of the comment, Yuuri chuckles. 

Yuki looks worriedly. "Papa? Are you mad?"

Heaving his child to sit on his waist, Yuuri kisses the boy in assurance. "It's okay love. You didn't know." Opening the door reveals that every surface of the room is wet. Yuuri hums. "Maybe you should have a crash course on the difference between Magical and normal soaps. What do you think?"

»» • ««

The morning light sees the royal family outside the heavy doors of the largest ballroom inside the castle. Yuuri smiles down at his son who is fidgeting on his right. He offers his hand, "Want to enter together?"

Yuki smiles gratefully as he clutches his hand hard.

Yuuri feels another warm hand envelop his left hand, he looks at his husband. Wolfram keeps his eyes forward but doesn't let go so Yuuri simply tightens his grip. Their presence is finally announced and the door opens slowly to admit them. The needed smile comes to Yuuri easily, he steps forward, the billowing dark cloth behind him complementing the two people walking beside him.

The day passes quickly from that point. The parade of the royal family and the foreign royalties—who are in attendance as allies of the Kingdom—around the capital are well received. The showcasing of all the products of the Kingdom since Yuuri's reign are as usual regarded and admired by all attendees regardless of their races. 

The place is full of friends; happy and genuine with good wishes. Finally, the evening ball ends early in the morning. When he can already retire for bed, Yuuri sighs as he loosens his collar. His guard and husband are walking with him.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Lyall?"

"About your room."

"Ugh." Rubbing his temple, Yuuri is feeling the beginning of a headache. It had been a long day of constantly moving and talking, he's exhausted and all he wants is to drop on the bed. Casting spells to dry an entire room is not really welcome—the task too difficult to take right now.

"The other rooms are occupied by the delegates?" 

Lyall answers in the affirmative. "We are now clearing one of the rooms but it's not yet finished. My apologies, my king."

Waving the apology. Yuuri leaned on the wall, feeling his body quickly losing energy. "Which room?"

"His Highness the Great Sage agreed to rest at the Great One's Temple." 

Yuuri sighs again. "Murata is as tired as I am. Let him use it, he is already staying at the party longer than I am to bid the last attendees goodbye."

"You can stay with me," Wolfram says neutrally. "Or maybe at Yuki's if you can't—

"No, the first idea is okay. I don't want to disturb the child. Let's just sleep. I'm tired." It's an understatement, Yuuri is quickly dropping, his almost nonexistent sleep the night before catching upon him.

Yuuri startles a little when Wolfram slips an arm on him, guiding him to the royal bedroom.

"Don't pass out now. Wimp."

Yuuri allows himself to snort but lets the man help him.

҉

"Yuuri…"

"Wwhu."

"Yuuri. Wake up."

The now 30-years-old reluctantly parts with his dreamless sleep when Wolfram continues to shake him. 

Blinking blearily, he slowly assesses his environment. The Royal Bedroom for the Royal Couple is as lavish as he remembers. He is also just wearing his inner white shirt; it seems that he managed to shed his other clothes.

"I want to talk to you before Gunter comes to take you in an hour or so."

"Take me?"

"To bid goodbye to the visitors who are going home. It's already noon."

Slowly sitting, Yuuri starts forcing his limbs to wake up.

"Okay. Thanks for waking me up."

Wolfram who is already bathed and dressed, nods.

"Yuuri, I'm glad that you are happy. Well, happier." The double black looks inquiring. "Oh, come on. Everyone noticed; you smile brighter, laugh more frequently, and generally happy. So, whatever happens, wherever you go, I'm glad that you are happy. Also, thanks for doing what you did for Yuki. He's so happy to be with you."

"Uh-huh." Yuuri frowns, feeling that he is missing something from what Wolfram is telling him. He is about to ask but the Prince is already walking out of the room.

"I'll ask for a meal that you can have after your bath. Do you want to meet in the dining room or will you take it here?"

"Dining room," Yuuri answers, still with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'll see you downstairs."

҉

As the sun begins to start letting orange rays, Yuuri hugs Antoine—the last of the visitors to leave the Demon Kingdom.

"Be safe."

The human king smiles. "You too. I know that 30 means more here than in human terms and you made your decision but don't leave without seeing us again. Every one of us, Saralegi, Alazon, Fanbarl, Flynn...we will take offense if you leave without a proper goodbye."

"Of course, Antoine, I will see you 2 weeks from now for Francia and Shin Makoku's Alliance celebration. It will be nice to visit your Kingdom again. I will not leave, I promise."

Antoine smiles warmly, genuinely trusting his demon friend. "Okay, I'll see you then. My wife will be happy to see you too."

"As I am. I'll bring gifts to spoil my godsons."

The human father of two laughs as he departs. They both wave to each other as the ship pulls out of the port.

»» • ««

There will be a meeting the next day so it’s not surprising to see the 10 Noble Family Heads stay for dinner. What’s surprising is the King joining them despite it not being mandatory.

Yuki gave his father a cheerful greeting as the older man sat.

"Good to see you too, Yuki. Good day?"

"Yeah! I slept a lot then I joined big sis in choosing what to bring home."

Raising a brow and with a playful smile, Yuuri regards his daughter. "Souvenirs?"

Greta smirks, completely out of her usual dignified manner. 

Sitting on his right is Wolfram followed by Yuki. Oh his left, Murata is looking at him calculatingly. Conrad, Lyall, Yozak, and the ten nobles are distributed on each side.

“Thank you for being here and helping yesterday. It’s a success because of a collective effort from you and so many others.”

"We heard there was a disturbance last night," Gwendal says, pointedly looking at Yozak.

"Nothing serious," Yuuri answers. "Just Yozak concerned for Yuki."

Wolfram looks in disapproval but doesn't object.

Yozak laughs loudly among the wary noblemen. He winks coquettishly but with a glint of steel in his eyes. “I will gladly die for Yuki-sama.” 

“You don’t need to do that and call me Yuki, Yozak!”

Yuuri looks fondly, shooting a glance at his godfather. “Eh, so you found yours, Yuki. Nice to have the complete set, I guess.”

Conrart laughs, raising a teacup to the King in salute.

“I’m quite lost,” Lord Wincott admits, looking at the people at the head of the table.

“Ah, Yozak just reminds me of Conrad. I’m glad that Yuki has an amazing protector in Yozak, just like what Conrad gifted me.” 

Conrart’s cheeks tinted slightly.

“I’ll always protect you with my life, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles a little shy. “Thank you.”

Yuki giggles. “I have my own godfather protector!” Leaning to give Yozak a high five, he beams. “I want to become King, Papa, then I’ll also protect everyone.”

“Aw, that’s actually sweet. Proud father, eh?” Murata wiggles his eyebrows towards the royal couple who are looking adoringly at their child.

Yuuri shrugs. “You look like a proud Uncle yourself, Murata.”

“I’m not denying it."

Slowly, the dinner comes to an end.

“Papa, Father, Yozak and I will play in the green room, is that alright?”

“Are you not sleepy yet?”

“I was mostly asleep during the day, Papa.”

“Is Yozak alright with this?”

“No problem with me,” Yozak assures.

“Alright, but if Yozak feels tired, you will stop,” Yuuri says when Wolfram gives him a nod.

The two cheers and quickly left with excited chatter.

“They really are like you and Conrad. Always excited to sneak out and play," Wolfram comments.

Yuuri looks at his godfather. “Well, I know for sure that said man is tired so I won’t ask for an evening game.”

Conrad laughs.

“Good night, Conrad. Sleep well.”

“You too. Shall I escort you to your room? I’m assuming you will go straight to bed?”

“You still know me so well. Yes, I will but you don’t need to escort me.”

“Well, I heard your office is dry again. Lyall will escort you back?”

The Captain of the Guards nods.

“No need, everyone is tired—especially my constant guard. You may now retire, Lyall. I am capable of defending myself if needed.”

All the people who heard him start to protest. Raising a hand, Yuuri sighs. “Wolfram can walk back with me; my office is along the way of the Royal bedchamber.”

The others reluctantly agree. Yuuri, with a quiet Wolfram, starts walking to the King’s Wing.

Silence accompanies their slow pace. Deciding that this is a good time to talk to his…husband, Yuuri breaks the tense silence.

“Wolfram.”

The other man looks at him with shock green eyes.

“What?”

“You don’t usually use my name.”

“Ah, well.” 

There’s silence again.

“You can go ahead and sleep. I will wait for Yuki, I’m not really that tired,” Wolfram offers.

Yuuri nods gratefully. “Thanks.” With a sleepy voice, he adds, “Good night."

»» • ««

As the day starts, Yuuri stares at the ceiling of his Private Office. He is already a fully-fledged Demon and he had started trying to be a father. He hopes that it's enough to avoid the bleak future he saw in his dream, the uncertainty is frightening but he can't do anything about that. It comes to waiting and continuing to try doing better. It's not like there's a lack of ideas, Yuuri knows he has many people he can make amends to. Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak, Conrad, Waltorana, his parents, Shiori, and the list can go on. However, the difficulty lies in the fact that Yuuri knows he must, logically, start with Wolfram. The husband he had ignored for twelve years.

The real problem though is the truth that he doesn't want to start. He's been adamant before that he doesn't want Wolfram to be his husband and he still believes it. It's not purely out of spite, he's honestly trying to get over it and he has. He can already tell that his anger has been cooling without his daily self righteous encouragement. However, even without the anger, he doesn't believe that they are good for each other. Wolfram is so hot-headed, aggressive, and can really be cruel. He's also someone who grew up rich and in power and has the tendency to be pompous, racist, and selfish. He doesn't blame the former prince for most of these and doesn't want all to change because they made up _Wolfram_. Also, he believes the effects of family and environment have on somebody's growth, also, Wolfram came a long way from his old self, right?

Point is, Yuuri just doesn't see him being happy in a relationship with someone like Wolfram. He likes a simple, outgoing, and humble person. A person who won't mind working hard and getting dirty, who won't mind eating simple viand on top of simple rice. Someone who can play sports and love it. Definitely not someone who likes to call him names like Wimp. And definitely, someone who won't restrict his freedom, getting called a cheater and almost dying due to talking to someone pretty is not welcome. 

He sighs, rolling on his bed as he thinks. Wolfram is...almost a rival, not a wife or husband. Yuuri likes to have someone like his mom. Is that so bad? 

So, he can't repair his relationship with Wolf as a husband (or Wife) but he's okay if it's their friendship. However, won't that just create another problem? What if that leads to the future that Yuuri wants to avoid? Isn't this all due to their 'love life'? If it comes to that, he can just live with it. 

Still, he winces, Wolfram won't definitely fit as his wife. And he definitely won't be the Wife. Wolfram seems to want not-wimp and someone who can latch on to him constantly and who can act stiffly and properly posh. Definitely not Yuuri. 

Yuuri doesn't really know if he should even attempt to fix this relationship.

In the end, he begins his day without anything figured out regarding the Consort. There is a tension in the hallway when he steps out of his room, from the soldiers' and the occupants trying to hurry to one place from another. Additionally, they all seem to be surprised to see him. It sets Yuuri's nerves on edge. 

He sees Conrart outside of his wing, the man has his pleasant smile as he meets him and Lyall.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "Good morning, Godfather."

The man laughs as he looks at him fondly. "I wish to see you before I ride back to the base."

"Oh," he whispers, he forgot that the gentle man has to leave. "I…" he pulls the man in a hug instead. The other man reciprocated firmly, almost desperately. _What's happening?_ "Will you leave now?"

"After breakfast. I would like to talk to you if you have time."

Yuuri smiles, finally letting the man pull away. "Of course—"

He frowns when he sees Greta on the distance, that isn't weird, it's the man walking beside her. Yuuri might not have been the best when it comes to love but he can definitely spot when a person is too close to her daughter.

"Who is that jackass?" 

Lyall coughs, it might have been believable if he managed to hide his snort and wide grin. It is indeed rare to hear the king curse.

Conrart winces. "Ah, I believe he is part of the merchants from Zorasia who wasn't able to sail back due to the storm coming from the east. He's staying in the capital but visited the Queen just now, he expressed his wish to see you."

Yuuri narrows his eyes to the closeness of the two. He walks towards them, glaring at the man but stopped in shock when Greta reaches for the man's hand to intertwine their fingers. He stays rooted in the hallway until Greta sees him. The woman blushes as she whispers something to the man, they talk more intensely before they finally walk towards the king.

"Papa." 

Yuuri snaps to attention, Greta uses that title only when she wants him to listen as her father.

"This is Irvin Sola, my fiancé. Irvin, this is my father, the Maou, Yuuri Shibuya-Bielefeld."

Yuuri grips the nearest object, which is a large decorative vase to steady himself as he tries to calm down. It isn't easy, all he thinks about is his daughter in someone's arms, alone in a room, promised to another man. A man Yuuri doesn't know. The vase groans, it's completely frozen, and in danger of breaking under the King's power. 

"Yuuri," the voice is calming as the hand is placed on his back. "Yuuri, let's walk in the garden." Yuuri smells apples and freshly washed clothes, _Wolfram._

They end up standing on a plot mainly planted with 'Yuuri's Naivety'. 

Yuuri stares at the bright yellow plants. "I didn't know there's a plot of these flowers here. These are not here last month when I planted the Moonflowers."

He felt the other shrug. "I planted them even before that. You must have missed them."

"Oh?" 

"What's so surprising?"

"I didn't know you could bear the mud. You loathed doing dirty work, especially something so mundane."

Wolfram sniffs. "I've been helping with the gardens' maintenance for years. Greta too, before she begins her reign."

The information baffled Yuuri but that immediately topples when he is reminded of his daughter in another's arms.

"Have you known about that man?" he asks, jealousy starting to rear its head.

"No," the answer comes quickly, easing any doubt in Yuuri.

Yuuri's nails dig on his palms, he closes his eyes as he tries to come up with a rational explanation for how he acted. His thoughts ring so loud before a hand gently unclenches his right hand. The soothing magic manages to bring his attention to the crescent wounds on his palms. Wolfram doesn't speak even after healing both hands but the gentle grip he has on manages to divert Yuuri's attention from the overwhelming thoughts.

"Do you want to play catch? That used to always calm you."

Yuuri tries to read Wolfram's neutral expression, dubious of what he heard. "What? But you don't like baseball. Are you sure?" 

"Sure. I'm not too busy, I don't have any of that baseball but we can use Majutsu. Or I can call Conrart."

Yuuri stares at the castle, the offer sounds nice but he won't be able to rest without answers so he declines. 

"Then let's go to breakfast. I'll invite the man, it will be a good idea to learn about him before you freeze him to death."

"I won't —

Wolfram rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Stop, really Yuuri, you still can't take a joke." 

Yuuri frowns. "Then don't dish out jokes that aren't funny."

There's a light blush on the demon's ear as he starts to walk towards the castle. "Yeah, sorry."

Yuuri is left confused. "Sorry?"

»» • ««

As expected, breakfast is full of tension. It's stilted and awkward. Everyone seems to be letting Yuuri start the conversation at his own pace. That also means that the table is quiet since Yuuri is simply observing the young man sitting beside his daughter. And he's losing hope.

»» • ««

Wolfram found him back in the gardens an hour after breakfast.

After moments of silence, the Consort said softly, "Greta wants to know when she can talk to you. Don't worry about work, we'll take care of it. I'll sign the documents that can't wait, and let you take care of the rest later. I already met with the generals."

Yuuri cringed, only stopping himself from facepalming because of long etiquette lessons. "How could I have forgotten that meeting?"

Wolfram smiles at him. "Don't worry, it went well, I had your scribes take note of what was tackled."

"How about the plans during the next assembly? I wanted to add variety on the programs for the afternoon schedule." Yuuri scrambles from the seat, already planning how to fix the probable problem that will arise from another meeting.

Wolfram grips his shoulders, the weight reassuring. "Yuuri," his voice is steady. "I already presented it and was approved, Gunter found your notes."

Onyx meets blue eyes. Wolfram looks exasperated but with a fond smile. "You honestly look bad right now, just take some time for yourself. Greta will understand."

Yuuri eventually nods, looking at the grass to avoid the piercing stare.

"I need to leave now, my squad will make sure that no one will enter this part of the garden. Do you want to send for Conrart? He won't leave until late."

"No need, and that's a bad idea, tell him to prepare to head out or he might still be on the road when the dark comes. That will be dangerous. Really, that man, he's worrying again."

They look at each other, amused. 

"I'll go talk to him," Yuuri offers. 

Wolfram looks at him, dubious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you say so. When you feel faint or the urge to freeze everything becomes unbearable, you should rest immediately."

"Hey!"

"And try to look at least classy when you cry."

"I won't! And how do you even cry while looking classy? You're ridiculous."

Wolfram smirks. "You do look like you're about to cry."

"Shut up." He pushes the blonde. "You're annoying."

Regaining his balance, the man laughs. "Hey, I do understand, you know. I also have mixed feelings about this."

"Oh, right." Wolfram is also Greta's father, of course, he must also be affected. "How are you?"

Wolfram snorts. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself first." He pats the double-black on the shoulder. "Conrart is on the barracks." The blonde looks at him intensely, his mouth even opening before he closes it in the end.

He cocks his head to the side, confused. "Wolf?" 

"Can I hug you?"

Yuuri blinks, nodding slowly. "Sure, but why is everyone hugging me today?"

Wolfram looks at him appraisingly, a frown marring his features before pulling him in a hug. "You're not making sense, idiot."

"That's my line!"

»» • ««

It may be because he opted to go alone. Maybe if he had guards he could have avoided this situation. But didn't, so, as he rounded the corner, he collided with Irvin.

And currently, the said man is looking at him with wide hazel eyes as he shakes like a leaf during a storm. Freezing a century-old vase is definitely not a good idea. Though...it's kind of adorable. 

"G-good m-morning, Y-your Majesty," the man says breathless (not because of awe or anything similar). 

Yuuri suddenly has the strong urge to make fun of him, maybe asks if he needs to pee. He clears his throat, shaking the mischievous voice. "Mr. Irvin, right?"

The man nods, his nervousness palpable around him but he still makes an effort to look at the powerful man in the eye. Yuuri at least can respect that.

"Walk with me," despite wording it like there's an option to refuse, he takes the man's arm as they walk together.

The human steals glances at the King but isn't brave enough to say anything.

"Tell me your intentions to my daughter."

Irvin gulps. "I...she's the most amazing person I've ever met, Y-your Majesty. I-I want to marry your princess. I'm just a commoner, without a title or land but I want to be able to stay beside her and treat her as my Queen. I love her," the last words are said firmly. "And I want to treat her more than my best, make her feel my love—ahh! I don't mean it that way!"

Yuuri tries hard to look away or he might outright laugh at the blush and horrified expression of the man.

"I-I mean! I want to prove to her every day that I love her and also enjoy being loved by that amazing woman...uh! Just—. I'm so bad at this." Irvin hides his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, please, please pardon me if I'm taking too much of your time, Your Majesty. I don't know how to word this properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I hope the change isn't too disappointing.
> 
> The situation is shi* and I hope you are in a better situation than I am. 
> 
> You might have noticed that this was added abruptly, I just can't focus enough. Haha, I have a lot in my tiny brain right now.
> 
> I haven't even read this for editing purposes so any input for that is great.
> 
> (Please consider reading notes in Chapter 1 regarding updates. I put it bellow.)


	3. Marriage

Yuuri can't help it, he smirks. "Feel your love, huh?" 

The human looks so horrified and seconds away from screaming his embarrassment. "I…"

Yuuri's eyes soften, he lets his hand rest on his sides as he stares ahead. "I'm just kidding. You're fun to tease."

Irvin sags beside him, he looks so relieved when the king's hands left his arms. He can't decide if he should be indignant with the confession. "Everyone says that too, so I guess it's alright."

Yuuri grins. "How odd, you remind me of my younger years."

"People often teased you too, Your Majesty?"

"I guess? I meant your personality but I guess I was also fun to tease." Yuuri frowns, come to think of it, he was so comical before. Conrart even said he's cute when he's annoyed. Yozak and Conrart did tease him occasionally when he was younger. Gwendal also looked amused one time when Yuuri was ranting while doing paperwork. Wolfram…"Weird, I think even Wolfram, my fiancé then, enjoyed chasing me with fireballs as a joke."

Irvin looks fascinated, his tensed shoulders easing.

"Really though. Can you believe their cruel idea of jokes? I almost died several times!" Yuuri feels betrayed. He wants to demand retribution.

Irvin laughed this time before he caught himself. He blushes as he stammers, "I'm sure that he wouldn't have let you seriously get hurt, Sir. I heard that Your Consort really loves you."

Yuuri thinks about the words. Maybe Wolfram does love him or at least likes him. Wolfram is incredibly selfish and proud, he won't stay beside Yuuri if he doesn't want to. The idea is hard to process even with much evidence since Yuuri hasn't felt any of it. If Wolfram did love him, Wolf wouldn't trap him in marriage. Like the quote said, 'If you love someone, set it free'. Right? The fireballs might be for fun but the jealous rants were not. Love means trust, right? So Wolf doesn't really love him. Or it's not _right_.

It's also possible of course that he's just being naive and romantic. But the love he grew up watching from his parents is like that. Freeing, independent, strong, trusting, warm, and kind. It's the kind of love that Yuuri instantly harbored.

He gives a noncommittal answer, "Hmmm. Anyway, what you said about your intention to Greta reminds me of a song from my birthplace. I heard it in one of the States, the title was 'Marry Your Daughter'."

"Oh. What does it say?"

"Exactly what you told me. What to hear?"

"Yes please, if you may, Sire."

»» • ««

"Your Majesty, the Demon King wishes to talk with you."

Greta nods at her knight. "Let him through." She walks to the table she prepared for this particular conversation. She looks at the tea and pastries critically. Straightening the fork one last time, she waits for her father.

Her father looks more somber than before but there's an ever-present smile on his lips.

"Greta." 

She accepts the hug. Given the impending absence of his father that might last forever, she cherishes all affection from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Papa. I just don't want you to change your decisions for me. I knew that your 30th birthday offers you options which I want you to consider selfishly, for once."

Her father laughs. "Well, I guess. Still, Greta! He's already your fiancé? I didn't even know you have a boyfriend."

"He was my friend from the very start. And he took years to confess, when he finally did two months ago, I just agreed to marry him."

She laughs at the beginning of Yuuri's pout. Her father had perfected a stoic mask long ago and it's nice to see the beginning of its cracks.

"When will be the wedding? Did you already set a date?" His eyes look pleadingly, hoping against the idea.

"We did, actually." He huffs. "Papa, it is on the 15th. You will be able to attend right?"

He looks sad and horrified before he frowns. "Of course I will! It's your wedding but why so early?"

"It's been planned and arranged for almost two months. Invitations were already sent. Since Zorasia is not one of the powerful and influential countries, it won't be overly glamorous like yours." She's eyes sparkle. 

With her urging, they both sat on the table. "Also, I want you to be there for sure." Without being a fully-fledged demon, Yuuri won't be able to stay after the first month. She tried to hide her sadness, her father didn't fledge, he will need to leave them. It won't be the same but she will be happy for him. Everyone seems to share this idea.

"Have you ever thought of your replacement, Papa?"

Yuuri looks confused which makes Greta roll her eyes. Really, her father should at least think of these things.

"That's Shinou's decision, and it's been agreed that it will be your brother. But let's talk about your fiancé first, are you sure about him?"

Greta smiles and it is embarrassing but she knows she even has a blush. "Yes, Papa. He's kind and everything I wanted. He's not perfect but he's love for me is."

Yuuri matched her smile, listening with seriousness he had on war discussions as she began telling him about Irvin.

"...Irvin's mother died early due to sickness so his father, Erwin, raised 3 children by himself. But three years ago Erwin got sick so Irvin mainly manages their small clothing business."

"Erwin? And the son is Irvin."

Greta raises an eyebrow. "My brother is named Yuki."

Yuri laughs. "It's Wolfram's idea!"

"So anyway, Irvin has two sisters. Twins and just 9. Their mother died shortly after their birth."

They continued talking until the storm finally approached. It's surprisingly strong.

»» • ««

"Did you do this? This storm."

Yuuri glances from the window of his throne room where the last meeting just ended. Wolfram closes the door gently before standing beside him.

"Of course not. I'm worried about Conrart and his men. They must have caught in this downpour."

"If they are still in one of the villages, I'm sure they will be fine."

Yuuri studies the demon, his expression is pinched even with his own reassurance. "But they are most probably not."

Wolfram hesitantly nods. "This storm came earlier than expected."

Yuuri extends his hand outside of the window, feeling the raindrops, letting his magic communicate with the element.

"Your magic is still strong," Wolfram comments as the blue majutsu surge to the direction of Conrad's platoon. 

The topic confuses Yuuri for a while before his attention shifts when he finally feels Conrad's aura. "They are in the West Mountain, I can provide them cover to ease their travel. They are near the barracks anyway."

Wolfram nods. "Do you need to sit?"

"That might help, thanks." Soon, he's creating ice planes that extend from the familiar demon aura that he can sense. He let it cover the path towards the main structure for the military. Wolfram pushes a comfortable chair behind him.

Sitting on his own chair, Wolfram asks, "Have you talked to Greta? What did she say?"

"The wedding is on the 15th."

"Yes, our delayed invitation finally arrived, your daughter sure knows how to scheme."

"But 15? It's so soon!"

"What's your plan?"

Yuuri looked incredulous. "What can I do? Nothing, aside from attending it. Fifteen! That Irvin wants us to let her go within 15 days! Fifteen days! Can you believe it? Seriously, 15 days!"

"You're funny. Get your mind on it soon. Greta wants your opinion on her dress. According to her, you showed him a Princess's picture before and she wants that dress for her wedding. Talk to her later."

"Why doesn't she have a dress? It's just 15 days away!"

"You've been saying a lot of '15'."

"Wolfram! Get serious."

"Yes, yes."

»» • ««

"I will need to travel to Earth tomorrow to buy some dress that your sister might like," Yuuri explains to his son.

Yuki wilts, a sad frown marring his face. "How long will you be gone?"

"A day at least."

"Oh. Okay. I think I won't need a story, after all, Papa. I'm already sleepy."

Yuuri tries to think of a way to comfort the child, in the end, he placed a hand on the lump buried in the blankets. "Do you want to come, Yuki?" 

He startles when the blankets are flung to the side.

"Really?!"

Yuuri grins to the excited child. "Yes."

Yuki bounced on his bed a couple of times before he sat on his father's lap. "Papa, can we visit my grandparents? I haven't seen them, I only heard stories of them from father Wolfram. He also misses them, can father also come?"

Yuuri feels cold guilt and nervousness with the idea of his son meeting his grandparents who do not know his existence. Yuuri will be killed by his mother. A day is not enough preparation to quell his parents' fury. "Ah, well, I'm planning to directly transport to Britain where the dress might be sold. We can't meet my parents yet but soon, okay? But we can certainly go with Wolfram."

"Great! I'll tell him!" 

Before Yuuri can react, Yuki is already running out of the room. He sighs, he even forgot about his problem regarding his parents. They didn't know about his life here and they would surely get mad when they found out Yuuri was lying for so many years. All he told them is about his ruling, that everything is going okay. 

"Okaa-san will really kill me."

"Yuuri?"

Standing on the doorway with his son, Wolfram is looking at him with his aristocratic chin tilted.

"Yuki said we are going to Earth?"

"Yeah, for Greta's dress. She wants a ball gown like Cinderella, a fictional princess. We're short on time though, and I have no idea how ball gowns work so I can't just spell them in. I explained these to Greta, she decided to just wear a normal dress but she looked really disappointed so I thought I'll just buy one on Earth."

Wolfram nods. "Okay, Greta and Irvin will leave a day after tomorrow though, will we be able to catch on them?"

"Greta actually asked if we can arrive in Zolasia a week early. We will bring the dresses then."

"I see, have you told this to brother Gwendal?"

"Yes, but he's not aware that both of you will also come. We should tell him."

"I'll do it, you can continue telling Yuki his story." 

Yuki beams at his retreating father before running to Yuuri. 

"Papa, can we sleep together with Father?"

Yuuri blinks at bright green eyes. "I guess?"

"Yay!"

"Did you ask Wolfram though?"

"He won't mind."

Indeed, Wolfram just falters for a second before joining them on the massive bed of the royal chamber. "Do you still kick on your sleep?"

Wolfram glares at him, adjusting Yuki's head on the pillow. The kid is already asleep between them. "I don't kick on my sleep."

"Who lied to you to protect your feelings?"

"Shut up, I like you better when you have not learned sarcasm yet."

"Funny. Don't kick me."

"Just go to sleep, idiot."

They both stare at the chandelier above them quietly. After a moment, Yuuri turns towards Wolfram.

"Hey, Greta will be okay, right? She—

"She will be okay. Irvin will take care of her. They both love each other."

"I just realized we haven't shown her a good example of marriage. I wished she saw the kind of love my parents shared."

"They will be fine. They will have a happy relationship."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Greta knows what she wants, that's why she fought for a commoner against all opposed to this union. Both of them know what they have is worth more than traditions and norms. They are strong."

"Okay. Okay then."

"We should sleep now. Tomorrow we must find the perfect wedding dress for our daughter."

"Hmm." Yuuri lay on his back and they are back on staring at the chandelier. After several minutes Wolfram remains awake like him. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we are compatible as husbands? We are very different."

"I thought we were. We clash, yes, but we also work well together. You rush to help others without thinking while I pull you. You cower on some of your duties while I push you. You're so naive and trusting while I dislike everyone. You are always optimistic while I focus on the downfalls. I saw our differences as parts of a whole."

"Wow, I didn't see that."

"I thought it's clear. Fire and Water, our elements seem to show it." Reaching to the chandelier, Wolfram snaps his fingers to extinguish the lights. "But maybe it's not like that. We didn't work, after all."

"Oh." With the darkness, Yuuri cannot see Wolfram's expression and his voice didn't give away anything. "Good night."

He heard Wolfram shift on the bed before he finally settled. Yuuri slowly breathed out.

»» • ««


	4. Taxes

Early in the morning, the three of them are in the steaming bath. 

"Yuki, can you hold your breath for 10 seconds?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then, just hold my hand and don't let go." Yuuri grips his son's hand as he offers the other to his husband. "Wolf, ready?"

"Yes. Where will we land?"

"On Magical Britain, Hogwarts. It's my old school and I have permission from a trusted ally."

"Okay. Let's go."

They gasp as they emerge from the water. They quickly catch their breath before leaving the pool. Spelling their clothes dry, Yuuri and his family exit the Defense of Dark Arts' Professor's room. In the hallway, Wolfram and Yuki stare at everything.

An aged woman sees them. "Yuuri?"

"Headmistress, pardon the surprise visit." Yuuri lets go of Wolfram's hand to shake the woman's hand.

"No problem. Did you visit Professor Potter?"

"Yes, we haven't met him yet though." 

"He has a class in the Slytherin hall. Who are these?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my son, Yuki, and my husband, Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Yuki, Wolf, this is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Thanks to Anishina's inventions the two demons greet the woman without problems.

"Yuuri, I didn't know you are married and with a child. Is he six?"

"I opted to keep it a secret and yes, he is." At least he looks like one.

"Ah, well, you are famous in both Muggle and Magical worlds. I understand why you would want to keep it private. And you chose well, they are very good looking."

Wolfram and Yuki smile at Yuuri's flushed face.

"I am."

"Well, I must be going, I have a meeting at the Ministry but if you can, stop by for lunch. I would like to chat more and I'm sure so are your other professors."

"We'll try, Headmistress." 

With final goodbyes, she finally leaves them.

"Who is this Professor Potter?"

"My friend. He knew about my ability to travel through water and agreed to let me use his room when I need to be here. We should drop by to uphold our story."

Yuki excitedly knocks when they arrive in the right room. The doors swing open to reveal students and a dark-haired teacher.

"Yuuri!"

"Harry." They hug each other before Yuuri introduces his family.

"Wow. Secretive?"

Yuuri sheepishly laughs. "Sorry."

While the adults are talking, Yuki peeks from his Papa's leg to the nosy students. One of the students sees him and smiles. Smiling back, Yuki walks towards the teenagers. "Hello, I'm Yuki."

"Hey, I'm Jane. Are you really the son of the Yuuri Shibuya?"

"Yes, he's my papa."

"Wow, how does it feel to live with the powerful man?"

Yuki cocks his head as he thinks of his answer. "Great! He stops storms from destroying anything and provides water during the drought. And papa is simply nice."

More students squat to see him better.

"Are you also powerful? Do you have a wand? Your father's wand needed different cores and it was made of ice. You?"

Another student slaps the student's head. "Oi, he's still a kid. He can't have a wand yet."

"Yeah, and kids like him still don't manifest magic."

Yuki giggles. "I'm not as great as Papa but I can make fire. Here." Cupping his hand, he wills the spirit to appear. He whispers the incantation in the Demon Language. The students gasp in amazement when a ball of fire appears on the prince's palms.

"Wow, kid."

"That's rare, Yuki. You can do wandless magic this young?"

Professor Potter stands beside the child, a smile on his face. "This is amazing, Yuki. When you want to, come here at Hogwarts. I'm excited to teach you."

With amused and proud smiles, Yuuri and Wolfram pull their son from the inhabitants of the school. They soon enter a clothing shop.

"A ball gown, you said?

"Yes, something similar to the Muggle Cinderella, do you know of it?" Yuuri explains. Thankfully, the shop owner indeed knows the show.

"Oh! I know, the last movie was gorgeous. I have several."

The three are soon presented with large ball gowns. There is one in blue which looks incredibly like the gown from the 2015 Cinderella. It's also glittering and very light due to magic. The other gowns with different cuts and designs are just as beautiful. They all admire the creations.

"They will automatically adjust to fit the wearer," the owner informs them, pleased with their approval.

"We will have all of it," Wolfram declares which Yuki agrees with immediately.

Yuuri helplessly shrugs as he looks at the grinning shop owner.

"Good decision! I'll pack them, immediately."

Wolfram follows the lady. "Can you make them waterproof?"

"No problem."

Yuuri winces as he notices his son looking eagerly at the other shops. He can already feel the galleons he needs to withdraw.

"Papa, what's that?" Yuki starts to bounce in eagerness. Wolfram also looks intrigued.

Well, he will just have to earn back his savings because their reactions are worth it.

Yuuri pays the gowns and receives the magically compressed packages.

The woman grins as she receives the galleons. "It's nice to have business with you, sir Shibuya. It's nice to have you back, by the way, and good luck on your muggle game next month."

"Thank you, Madame." He quickly runs after the two impatient blondes. 

A bottomless bag later, they settle to have ice cream before they have to travel back.

Yuki's face crumples, pushing his green peach cabbage ice cream with one bite. "Bleugh, I don't think I like this."

Yuuri chuckles as he pushes his chocolate fudge and vanilla ice cream to his son. "I told you, the bizarre flavors tend to taste just as odd." 

Wolfram snorts as he also pushes his bowl in the middle of the table so the other two can take a share. He tenses when a good looking man enters the shop with a wide grin directed at them.

"Well, well, the rumors are indeed true. The mysterious Shibuya Yuuri has company."

"Who are you?" Wolfram grips his sword concealed by Yuuri's magic.

"Woah, who is this gorgeous man, Yuuri?"

Yuuri sighs. "Zabini, we are busy."

"Hey, after wiping the floor with me during the last tournament, can't you at least humor me a bit?"

Wolfram smirks at the information. "Is he your friend, Yuuri?"

"Not really."

"Ouch, Yuuri. I'm hurt, didn't we form a bond from my broken bones and spilled blood?"

"No, and don't exaggerate. You were knocked by my first stunning spell. There are no broken bones."

Zabini ignores him and chooses to turn his attention on the kid eating an alarming amount of the frozen dessert. "Hey there, you're so cute."

"Hello! I'm Yuki and thank you."

"I'm Blaise, I just dropped by to say hi. So the reason Yuuri wasn't ever interested in anyone was because he was already hitched. You should have just told me Yuuri, then I wouldn't have flirted with you."

"I told you to stop. And you really should not have because you are already married!"

Zabini just laughs, not bothered. "That's boring. Will you be staying long? You should introduce your family to the others."

"No, we must be going soon."

"Red will kill you if you didn't let her meet your husband and kid."

"Well, she will need to get in line. A lot of people seem to have the same idea."

Wolfram frowns. "I'll protect you."

Yuuri nods without pause. "I know."

Zabini raises an aristocratic brow. "Interesting. So even with your magic, you need protection."

Yuuri carelessly waves his spoon. "Wolfram saved me countless times. I trust him with my life." Yuuri pauses for a while when he recognizes that he meant the words. 

"You really need to let us meet them then."

"Sorry, we have somewhere to be."

"Uhg, you're no fun. At least you seem less somber, an advantage of having your family near, huh?"

»» • ««

Almost two days were spent in the Demon World when they travel back. Yuki is still full of energy, running to everyone willing to listen to his stories.

Since it's still hours before night, Yuuri and Wolfram decide to attend their delayed work.

"You didn't need to tell them were married."

Yuuri glances from his paper to the man beside him. "Yeah?"

"Yes. It's not like I'll be able to visit Earth after this and you'll leave soon anyway," Wolfram sounds like the words physically pain him.

Yuuri frowns, completely turning to face his husband. He immediately notices the drop shoulders and the slight tremor of Wolfram's fingers which is clutching a quill (despite Yuuri's earlier introduction of pens). "What do you mean 'leave'? I will need to leave in a month or so for a game but I've done that many times already. I don't see how that warrants this kind of reaction."

Wolfram immediately results in anger. "What? This is different of course! This is not like your other visits to Earth!"

"And I don't see why," Yuuri keeps his tone low, trying to calm the situation.

"And why can't you? You thought we won't miss you? What, you just thought we will suddenly forget you?"

"Well, no, I didn't think that. I just think that after my other scheduled visits in Earth, this won't—

"Won't what? Hurt? Of course, it will! We won't have immunity about this like one might develop with repeated small dosage of poison! What are you playing at! This will be permanent, of course, this will not be like the others!" Wolfram slams his hands on the table before matching out of the room.

Yuuri is left with his hands on his head, cursing himself for this lapse. He actually forgot to tell everyone he did the Pledge. With everything happening and his sole focus on fixing his mistakes, he unknowingly confused the others. Now it makes sense, everybody was surprised that he's still here, that he still has strong magic. He should have realized when everyone started to ask for hugs. He's really an idiot.

There is a low knock on the door, alerting him with Gwendal's presence.

"Wolfram is simply having difficulty in accepting the facts. Give him time."

Yuuri counts to ten before he sits properly. He shakily admits, "I did the pledge myself before my birthday. It must be what Murata and Lady Ulrike sensed. It escaped my mind, I'm sorry."

In another time, Yuuri will feel good in managing to surprise Gwendal. It takes several seconds before the older man nods. "I see, good," he says before giving him a small smile. "Finish signing." He left the room briskly.

Yuuri rolls his eyes with the familiar order. He really should talk to the others, Gwendal's orders need to wait. However, before he can even walk out of the door, Gunter came barrelling in with tears freely running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Your Majesty! You have not forsaken your faithful servants after all!"

"G-gunter—" He tries to hug back the older man clinging to him with his hands pressed closely to his body. "Are you okay? Can you let me go—"

"Oh, Your Majesty! I'm so happy to be able to serve you for the rest of my life!"

Yuuri awkwardly laughs, finding the enthusiasm hard to placate. "Thank you?"

"It's a shame I wasn't able to prepare an amazing ceremony for your Pledge of Loyalty! How horrible! But no worries, Your Majesty, I shall prepare a late party to celebrate this amazing occasion!"

"Slow down, Gunter," he willingly stops any more words when the lord starts to list all extravagant preparations. It's obvious Gunter is in the zone. Instead, he creeps out of the room. In the hall, he walks to Lord Waltorana. He curses inwardly.

"Your Majesty," Waltorana keeps his tone flat, and even without glaring, his eyes are able to freeze Yuuri.

Yuuri barely manages a small nod.

"This is a great inconsideration. Not only did it burden all those who cared for you, but it also gave them unneeded stress. Not to mention there was a lot of wasted preparation and effort. There's also unwarranted unrest among the people."

Yuuri bit his lips to stop from openly wincing or worse, crying from guilt. That won't be welcomed. 

Gunter who walks out of the room in the middle of the conversation to stand behind Yuuri doesn't have any problem striding until he's face to face with the other head of the noble families. "Waltorana, you are overstepping your boundaries. Even with your position as Uncle of the Consort, you don't have any right to reprimand the King of Shin Makoku."

Waltorana barely reacts with the close proximity. The two lock in an intense match of intimidation.

Yuuri begins to gather his courage, unwilling to start picking back his 'wimpiness'. He clears his throat. "I admit to my mistakes. I did not intend to be inconsiderate, it honestly slipped from my mind. I will see to fixing it, I extend my apologies to the noble Lords and their houses and I ask for their continued support."

Gunter shoots to the King's side and starts praising Yuuri like he wasn't just a hair's breadth from issuing a duel.

From the side, Waltorana studies Yuuri before eventually walking away.

"Big Brother Gwendal told me," Wolfram tells him minutes later.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Wolfram shrugs. "It's fine. Are you writing letters?"

"Yes, Gunter's idea. Since Greta's wedding will be on the 15, any celebration for my Pledge will wait until next month. But Gunter doesn't want to wait that long so we will send letters of invitation to our allies—to inform them I did the pledge. "

"Good idea, they are also worried, you know. Your possible retirement will also affect them. You might also want to consider telling our people soon. There had been unrest, especially with humans and half-bloods."

"Yes, I'm thinking of an interview by the usual magazine."

"That will be enough for now. The 10 Noble Families might give you a visit beginning at the end of the week."

Yuuri twirls the fountain pen in his fingers, thinking. "I'll just schedule one on Saturday. Lord Waltorana already reprimanded me, I'd rather they do it at once."

"You can call him Uncle, you know," Wolfram says from the end of the room, shuffling for tea. 

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" Wolfram sounds surprised but continues working with his back to Yuuri.

"Yes, I mean, I know legally I can call him that but it's a little unfamiliar."

"No that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised…"

Yuuri continues staring at Wolfram, wondering if the statement was a subtle question regarding their marriage.

"Anyway, if we continued with our status, you should start trying to call him that. Calling him by his title sends a different meaning to the social circle."

"I see." Yuuri refrains from asking more when Wolfram places tea and biscuits on his table. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes."

"Ah. Okay."

»» • ««

The interview is quickly scheduled for that very afternoon. Yuuri is in his son's room, carefully emptying their bottomless bag and turning the compressed packages back to their original sizes.

With Yuuri's influence, Shin Makuko has a version of the modern camera and colored magazine. One of the most popular publications is Shin Makuko's Royal Magazine. It's also the sole source of the people for news within the Royal Family. When he has an interview, Yuuri always chooses the crew to keep it small.

Today, the interviewer and the cameraman finds him in a sea of his son's purchases.

"You gentlemen are early. Do you mind waiting for several minutes?"

The two media men have wide grins that manage to spook Yuuri. 

"If it's not too much, we would like to interview you here, Your Majesty."

"Here? Why?"

"This place is perfect."

And maybe Yuuri should have declined.

»» • ««

The next day, Shin Makuko find their hands on the sought after Magazine. Not only is the magazine popular with colored and well-written articles, but the contents are also from the King who rarely gave interviews. Most of all, it's about the King's Pledge which means there will be no immediate change in power.

On the front cover, it boasts a picture of the King in blue robe (his husband's color) with his lap full of his son who was shoving some kind of frog-shaped chocolate in his mouth.

The owner of the publication, Zia, grins as one of his workers informs him of another reprint request. "Ah, definitely the best issue yet!"

Idly flipping the magazine, he browses the contents. All the pictures feature domestic settings. Their team and the Royal Publicist had planned that to cover up the persistent belief that the King was forced into Marriage.

"Well, he is forced into marriage," Lila points out, easily reading Zia's thoughts. The woman was Zia's sister and partner in his business.

"There will be a bad reaction from the public if they knew."

"Especially with the fanatics. They will definitely try forceful tactics to 'revenge' their king."

Zia snorts with an image of people with forks marching to the Bielefeld lands. "If only the king isn't so well-liked, there won't be a problem with an arranged marriage. Most of our rulers throughout history had one."

"Mmm." The woman shrugs. "People are already noticing the King seems cold towards the Consort and Heir. Even with the Castle's and Nobles' efforts."

Zia agrees. "I want to say the King has been overreacting, but I am not allowed to. He didn't have the worst deal though, Lord Wolfram is the most beautiful Demon in our lands and the Heir is cute and kind."

"Nah, it's a problem for rich people living their rich life," Lila answers, bored. "But the King was too young during the marriage. Just lived a total of 18 years, basically a babe. He must have been scared of the sudden change."

"Maybe, but these photos show genuine change with the King's attitude. There has been positive feedback throughout the Kingdom. Hopefully, this will put these rumors to rest."

"I'm just glad the king isn't going away soon."

"Everyone seems to feel the same. Except maybe King Saralegui, that human seems to still be gearing for world domination."

Lila smirks. "He won't be able to do that with King Yuuri present. Do you think the King and the Consort will be able to finally have a happy marriage or will they ultimately split?"

Zia leans on his chair, caressing his beard. "The King and the Heir seem to be faring well but the people sent to have the interview didn't notice any indication of a change regarding Lord Wolfram and King Yuuri aside from the king seemingly nicer and amenable to staying in a room with him."

"Truce?"

"I have no idea. The king is suddenly making a surprising decision. Everyone in the castle thought he would leave but apparently not. No one knows the reason."

_[Photo: Yuuri and Yuki shredding paper boxes to unearth a glowing lamp.]_

_[Photo: Yuuri looking fondly at his son chasing a chocolate frog around the room full of papers, clothes, trinkets, and odd machines.]_

Zia sighs with a giddy smile. "These are our most profound and laid back photos as of yet."

"Uh-huh. I'm more interested in that frog. Is it a toy or food?"

"Food I think, magical maybe?"

"Eh, cute."

"This is getting more popular than the Royal Wedding Issue."

Lila laughs. "Of course it is. That issue is short and dry. The photos looked all formal, the interviews were scripted. The people can feel it, you know."

"Point. The reception is so beautiful though."

"There's a reason why people mostly only remember the extravagance."

"Hey, some people also remember the King being drunk for the first time."

Shaping her fingers, Lila finally becomes interested. "I remember a soldier saying that. Accordingly, the King got drunk at the Party of Dancing before the wedding the next day. And the King also flirted with the Ex-prince Bielefeld after 10 glasses of champagne. There are also rumors that it's the first time they slept together."

"But after that, there was no other news of intimacy."

"Do you think they have other lovers?"

"Don't say that outside, you might get arrested and killed."

"King Yuuri abolished the death penalty."

"Idiot, he's against it but the nobles fought against abolishing it."

"Shame."

"About lovers, it is well known Lord Wolfram is faithful and very in love. As for King Yuuri, one can't say for sure."

"If there's no arranged marriage, do you think Lord Wolfram had a chance with His Majesty?"

"Probably not, it's well known the young king was so adamant against it."

Zia slouches on his seat. "As someone who was turned down by all my lovers, if I had the chance, I would have grabbed the chance to have the person I love by my side."

"Many people will find that wrong."

"Yeah but it's really scary to give away someone you love. There are few events more painful than not being able to call them your own."

"That's kinda possessive."

"People in love are normally possessive. Others are just overly so."

"Suddenly, I'm afraid for King Yuuri because of people like you. You're creepy."

"Tsk, I'm just being honest!"

»» • ««

"Will you be okay going alone?" Yuuri asks Wolfram as he prepares the dresses they purchased.

"I need to since you can't go." The demon tightly tied his bag and sword on his side. "Just make sure your Majutsu transports me to Zolasia properly."

"Yes, you told me twice now. I wish I could go."

"Well, if you did not forget to tell us earlier about your plans, you shouldn't be buried with correspondence now. Idiot."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "Do you really need to bring Yuki?"

"No but he wants to go. He's excited to watch his sister try the dresses. It's your fault for agreeing with him."

"He's just so cute."

Wolfram sniffs, frowning at him. "Then don't complain."

"Can't you be more sympathetic?"

"What? Need some hugs and kisses to ease your pain?"

Yuuri slowly turns to his husband with his lips twitching. "That's actually funny."

Wolfram smirks. "Good. Stop being a wimp."

"You're so bad at this."

"I am not good with dramatics, ask Conrad to stay here if you need someone good with emotions."

"I can't believe someone can really be emotionally stagnant." Yuuri has been finding it difficult to adjust when he finds truths not aligned with his beliefs.

"You're so slow, for all your greatness and power, you can also be really stupid."

Yuuri buries his head on the pillow of his couch. "No comment."

"Wimp."

"You know, I really hate that word."

Wolfram stills from checking the packages for the last time. "What?"

"I hate that word."

"Seriously? It's just a word, I'm even just joking sometimes. Or just reflex."

"It's hurtful. I guess it's because it has some truth in it, but I'd rather you don't rub it in my face especially when it reminds me of all my misgivings. Use another word, just not that. And it reminds me of your younger years when we're not yet friends." He feels the couch dip with an added weight.

"You could have told me earlier, I thought you know it's mainly for fun. It's funny for me, not hurtful. I won't use it again. It's not like I want to purposely hurt you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'll check on Yuki, start preparing." The couch eases again when Wolfram stands.

"Thanks, Wolf."

"Why would you thank me for doing something normal?"

"Okay then, I won't."

"Good."

"Weirdo."

»» • ««

Yuuri feels oddly alone and conscious without Wolfram and Yuki. Within just a few days he has been dependent on them. His own bed feels cold without Yuki's stories and Wolfram's presence. Even the office doesn't feel okay without Wolfram occasionally stopping by to check or just to prepare tea.

The few days with the two had been surprisingly fun. Yuuri can't help but hope for more.

On the second day of the absence of his small family, Lord Waltorana joins him for breakfast in his office shared with Gwendal and Gunter.

Yuuri feels uncomfortable at best while the lord seems unperturbed.

When they are left with tea and dessert, the lord finally opens a conversation.

"You are doing great with your son."

Yuuri decides to simply nod at first but when the silence stretches, he adds, "I'm trying. Thank you for being there for him for all these years."

The older man still looks the same regal man Yuuri met when he's still new in this world. "He's my grandson, you don't need to thank me for something I didn't do for you." 

The words oddly reminded Yuuri of Wolfram and he finds it amusing. 

"Do you have immediate plans for leaving my nephew?"

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. "I thought there's no divorce here."

The man waves his hand carelessly like an insect annoyed him. "You are the king. You are the law, especially since everyone likes you. Every demon will follow and believe your words."

"Oh." Clearing his throat, he tries to answer with conviction, "No."

"Plans of lovers?"

"None."

"Good. Eat your food."

They had more shared meals but that's the end of that conversation. The short other conversations about politics are relaxed. Yuuri finds the lord's offer of help very beneficial. It's with great glee that Yuuri reveled in Waltorana's skill in completing paperwork quickly. And unlike Gwendal, Waltorana has no problem completing it alone. Of course, Yuuri still needs to check it but his workload suddenly became lighter. Yuuri should have befriended the lord earlier.

Another discovery regarding the lord made Yuuri literally scream in excitement. Lord Waltorana has a great batting arm. So, of course, it's normal that Yuuri abducts Conrart to catch for them while Yuuri throws. For the first time in years, Yuuri needs to repeatedly adjust his style to avoid his pitch getting intercepted. Even so, half of his pitches got sent to the castle grounds. Yuuri can't stop grinning.

Another week has passed and Yuri prepares for his daughter's wedding. Aside from giving away his daughter, he can barely settle with the impending conversation he has to have with his family on Earth. He tried to delay it until the very end before he eventually traveled back home.

"Yuu-chan!" 

Like before, his mother is there to hug him tightly. Even with a few lines of age, his mother remains beautiful.

"Mama, I'm home." Funny how age pushes him to indulge his family more, including calling his mom 'mama'. "Dad and Onii-san?"

"They will be here in an hour or so, I'll prepare tea, dry off okay?"

"Of course, Ma. Thanks."

Their house didn't change a lot, it still feels home with its basic layout and trinkets with his mother's love of fantasy designs.

With his warm cup of green tea, he finally starts his carefully prepared speech, "Mama, I came earlier because Greta is getting married and she wants you to come."

As expected, Jenifer loves the idea. "Oh! What should I wear? What's her wedding gown like? Yuu-chan what will you wear? I still have your Yukata."

He smiles fondly, letting her list her questions and suggestions. "The other world doesn't really have a color scheme for weddings since each Royalty had their House colors. Yes, you can wear your gowns but preferably with black since that's the symbol of our House there. I'm sure I can wear my Yukata if it fits the clothing style of my family."

"Well, we can all wear black Yukata, it's gloomy but I'm sure I can find something gorgeous! It's nice to meet my granddaughter again and to finally see castles and princes and princesses."

"About that, I need to tell you something, Mama." He places his tea back on the table as he fidgets, feeling small with his mother's warm smiles.

"Yes?"

"I married Wolfram and you have a 12-year-old grandson. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. The wedding is arranged and I hated it till now, I didn't want to acknowledge it. But now I know better. You will like Yuki." At this point, he starts to babble, his carefully arranged plan thrown in the window. His mother just watches, listening intently, and understanding his scattered sentences without a problem. Finally, when he has nothing else to say, the woman just pulls him in a hug.

"Yuu-chan, it's fine now. I'm not angry and I understand why you didn't tell us."

The hug feels overly comfortable and loving. Around his mother, his fears and problems are far away and it couldn't feel better. Yuuri hugs her back, having no shame in crying relieved tears. "I wish I can just stay with you Mama," he whispers honestly.

Jenifer kisses one of her babies, letting the strong man rest on her. "I love you too, honey. We have time."

"I need to tell Otou-san and Shori. I'm worried about Shiori's reaction."

"Talk to your father, I'll talk with Shori, I can manage him. You look stressed, no need to add more to that with your brother's overprotective reactions."

"I know he is just looking after me but sometimes he can be even cruel if he thinks it will protect me."

"Shori-chan is a handful. Stay here, wait for your father, he will be here soon. I'll take your brother somewhere else where I can talk to him first."

"Thank you, Ma."

"No problem, drink your tea. It's good for your health."

His conversation with his father progresses at a similar pace. Only, his father is more indignant when he finds out he is pushed into marriage before he is twenty.

"They should have respected our laws here in Japan as their own tradition."

"They are not really informed, Dad."

"Then they should have asked. They made mistakes and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, I married without you."

"Think nothing of it. You were young, you've always been immature on these types of things. I never worried before since I didn't think you'll be forced into these types of situations before you are of legal age. I've always thought you won't think of this type of thing before your 30th birthday."

Yuuri tries not to feel indignant. He scowls at his tea. 

His father laughs. "Even at 16, you still weren't aware of teenage lust and puppy love. I realized you are one of those who experience love late. I wonder if it's because of baseball and your heavy-obligation as a King."

Yuuri shrugs, kicking his feet on the opposing couch, completely at home. "It was embarrassing before. I didn't even manage to confess to anyone at highschool and going on a date at that age was more pressure than I could take."

"So, you said you are not going to appeal for divorce?"

"No, I honestly want to try with Wolf. These past days felt right. I also don't want to hurt him needlessly. But I guess guilt is not enough reason, huh?"

"Feeling guilt from hurting him can also mean you love him somehow. If it's romantic love or not, I can't be sure since you said this is still something new. You are a fully-fledged Demon now so you have time to think and work on it but consider telling Wolfram about this. Marriage and love, it's not always a natural phenomenon. You both need to work on it."

Yuuri traces his finger on the rim of his cup, trying to put his thoughts in words. "Our relationship… It's just so different. Everyone seems to think he loves me but he's different, Dad."

"How so?"

"He's changing but he's not like you or mom."

"Now that's unfair Yuuri, don't compare him to us. His character, beliefs, values, and manners are definitely different from ours. First, he's from a completely different world with different upbringings and experiences. Don't measure his worth with the same standards. Especially when it comes to how someone shows their love. Wolfram-chan, from our interaction, seems to show affection with action like simply sitting with you rather than using words."

"Oh." 

"So you should also ask yourself if that type of affection will suffice. Do you like it? If in the end, you found that you'll like a gentler person, then don't let Wolfram-chan think otherwise. Think of all the details you want in a partner like if you want someone who can cook. Then, access if you can live happily even without each detail. Don't ever be cruel to yourself, let your standards be childish or critical if that's what makes you happy. I tell you, I think it's better to have no marriage at all if you're not content. You will just be filled with regret and sadness. You will also just end up hurting your partner and possibly your future children. Of course, this is my own opinion, you should determine your own."

Yuuri nods gratefully before they sit in silence, letting him think of the advice given to him.

It's already dark when Shori and his mother enter their home. Shori has visible signs of tears as he hugs Yuuri tightly. His brother didn't say anything, he just hugs him for long until Yuri let's go. After that, Shori stayed in his own room even during dinner.

"Will he be okay?"

His mother nods. "Just give him time. Do you need to leave soon?"

"No, I think I'll stay for the night. I'll talk with Shori," even after saying that, Yuuri and Shori just end up sleeping side by side without any word exchanged between them. It's enough for them.

The next day is spent shopping for clothes and possible gifts per Jenifer's orders. The other three simply agreed, taking it as a rare family bonding. In the evening, Yuuri returns to the Demon Kingdom with another bottomless bag and his whole family with a promise he will try to manipulate time on earth.

»» • ««

The Castle as a whole doesn't seem to know how to act in front of the family of the king. Even Gunter ends up stuttering and worriedly glancing at the family.

Yuuri simply escorts his parents and brother to the King's wing. His mother is amazed by the fairytale setting, admiring the little details from tassels until the large bed. In contrast, his brother glares at everything before he passes out on the bed. With the need to be close or face his brother's overprotective fury, Yuuri settles on the royal chambers. 

He woke up groggily, taking his time in preparing for a day of showing his mother around the capital to sate her curiosity. His brother is still in bed, so is his mother but not his Dad. With the guards' help, he finds him in one of the gardens. With Lord Waltorana. 

A hand grips him before he can interrupt what looks like a serious conversation. Turning back, he sees Gwendal who shakes his head.

"Let them, Your Majesty. This is between fathers. I am sure I will have one with your brother later and one between your mother and ours. I suggest you stay out of it."

Yuuri glares, ready to fight if it isn't for the pleading faces of Gunter and Lyall. 

"Let it go. This is among us, the best that you could do is stay out of it."

Yuuri finally sighs, causing the three to relax. "Fine, you can still scold me like a teenager, huh? Good luck."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Call me Yuuri."

Gwendal looks confused for a while before agreeing. "Anyway, welcome back, Yuuri."

"Tadaima."

He remains worried for the whole day, but he keeps his promise. He lets his family talk to anyone they want to, even when the castle is disturbed by a brief magic fight between Shori and Gwendal, Yuuri didn't even enter the room. He only spells the damaged furniture back before leaving again. In the afternoon, Yuuri accompanies his mother around the capital. His mother absolutely loves the horseback ride even with her elaborate gown on. 

When dinner comes with everyone generally unharmed, Yuuri takes it as a victory.


	5. Narrative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where I say goodbye.
> 
> :)
> 
> ☕

Yuuri chooses to read on the foot of the bed to pass the time until sleep finally visits him. An hour later, his mother finds him teetering on the floor. He scrambles to stand up.

"Yuu-chan are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma. Just can't sleep."

"Do you want my tea, it can make you sleepy."

"No need, I'll sleep soon."

"Okay, by the way, I'm talking to Cecile and we decided to depart to Greta-chan's early. I want to spend more time with my grandchildren."

Yuuri considers the request. It's reasonable, after all, if they followed Yuuri's schedule they will only be there a day before the wedding which will provide almost no time for idle chatting considering how busy everyone will be. However, Yuuri can't also leave Shin Makuko early due to his duties. He even has state visits scheduled for the next few days. His only saving grace is his magic which provides convenient and fast transportation.

"I have work though, Ma."

"But Cecile said you mastered your magic enough to transport other people even without you being physically there."

"Well…" That also means Wolfram against his whole family. He's most worried about Shiori who has no qualms in using his magic if it serves him. Of course, Wolfram also does the same but there's no doubt Shiori can outdo the Pureblood in terms of pure magic strength. "Who will be going? Shiori too?"

"Shiori wants to stay with you but Otou-san told him to give you some leeway. We are all going with Cecile, Waltorana, and Gwendal. Conrart will stay here for the time being."

Immediately, Yuuri's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Oh? Why the specific people?"

His mother simply giggles. "It will be nice to talk to Wolf-chan. Don't worry about it, okay? We'll need your assistance tomorrow then." With nothing more to say, the woman closes the door with a happy humming.

»» • ««

Bringing the bright red fruit near his nose, he's assaulted with the fresh scent of mangoes. He picks more and brought it to the attention of the storekeeper.

The old storekeeper grins at the man wearing a hat to combat the heat and hide his dark black hair.

"Do your guards know you are here, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri gestures vaguely at his back where his incognito guards might be positioned. "I'm pretty sure," he answers, amused.

The man answers with a booming laugh. "Bored, Sire? I heard almost everyone is with Princess Greta."

"Yes. My mother insisted yesterday to go on ahead and she dragged many of them."

"Ah, yes, I met her briefly, a warm woman. You seem to take a lot from her, Your Majesty."

Taking his wrapped package and putting it in his basket, Yuuri nods, more amused with the comparison. "Yes, I get that a lot."

"Have a great day, Sire," the man wishes him as he returns his change.

The people in the capital are less surprised to see him now since he had been caught doing similar tasks all throughout his reign. Yuuri even often has forgone coloring his hair and eyes since most of the people just let him be aside from a warmer reception and several short chats. It provides Yuuri some semblance of normalcy and a sense of home while personally seeing the status of his territory. Within the following months, he is expected to do the same with the other territories of the kingdom. Not that Yuuri minded, he had always thrived in interactions with the common masses.

Right now, the mundane work lets his mind wanders from his absent family (human and demon both).

His responsibilities and few more visits to the capital and other parts of his territory occupied his mind until the day before the wedding when he was finally free to depart.

»» • ««

He arrives in Zorasia in a bubble protecting him from being wet. Stepping from the river, he looks in the distance where he can see the castle. It's mainly made of bricks but well taken care of. Far from the building outgrown by plants and filled by insects at the beginning of his daughter's reign. Now, its surroundings are filled with lights and flowering plants. Tents are also placed in preparation for the wedding. It's far from the other countries' previous extravagant Royal Weddings considering Zolasia is still recovering from the war but it's the most memorable wedding for Yuuri. Probably the most beautiful and saddening event, yet.

He is suddenly reminded of the picture his father and lord Waltorana made in that early morning. Decision made, he pulls Ao from the Castle's direction to the next village where Irvin's family lives.

He easily finds the average-sized house due to the unusual attention people seem to be giving it. As soon as he steps on the well-used road, the people begin to whisper and give him glances with wide eyes. Fortunately, with his relation with Greta and his involvement during the reconstruction effort, the people of Zorasia generally don't have animosity with the Demons.

He knocks on the low wooden gate. A young girl peeks and quickly screeches when she recognizes his coloring. The girl runs back to the safety of the house and not long after, an older man comes from the door who proceeds to walk towards him. Yuuri lets Ao wander, trusting the animal to come back to him when he needs the horse.

"Maoh Yuuri Chibuya, yes?"

He smiles and nods, foregoing correcting the mistake with the knowledge it's entirely due to Zorasian accent.

"Come in, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

They eventually sat outside the wooden house, under a tree where swings are attached. Yuuri has a large mug of coffee with milk, a favored beverage of the human nation.

"I had Greta when I barely comprehended the duties of a parent. I simply gave her attention when I could, and I thought that's it. All the spaces were filled by so many people. When I grew up and had another child, I needed the same people and more to fill in my shortcomings. However, that didn't mean I don't love her with all of me as every father does."

"Ah, all I've heard from her about you are all great things which honestly intimidated me," the older man confesses, his dark brown eyes gazing at the chickens wandering in the grounds. "I'm sure she felt your love, she had always talked about you with fondness."

"She is a sweet girl, I always thought I didn't deserve her. Even when I left for a long time, she didn't hold it against me."

"Irvin is similar, even with my failures, he loves me just the same. When I needed to stop working, he put a smile on and rode my cart to earn money. There were times he came back late and wet with barely any earnings and he still had the same smile. When I still can't move, he wakes early to finish chores in the house before continuing his work. He assisted me when I needed assistance and gave me hope when I ran out."

"He sounds like a great man."

"Not perfect, but he is indeed a great son and brother. I'm sure he will also try to be a great husband for the rest of his life."

The family seems nice, and Irvin is shaping to be a great husband for his daughter but Yuuri still feels worried and even a little resentful of him for taking his only girl. He takes a gulp of the hot liquid, barely reacting when it burns his tongue.

"It must have been hard for you though, Your Majesty. Girls often have always been lodged deeper in their father's heart. Maybe because we knew they needed more protection. I have two daughters and I've been dreading their possible marriages."

"Yes, that's true. I guess you can understand better with your own daughters."

"Irvin also understands. He had been a second father to his sisters. I'm sure he won't hold it against you if you decided to drop by every day after their marriage."

Yuuri laughs at the idea, a little ashamed he is seriously weighing its merits. He even feels a little guilty about how he's currently not considering Irvin's wellbeing, all his focus is his daughter's happiness. He doesn't think he can do what Waltorana and Wolfram's brothers did but he can slightly understand where they might have been coming from. Even with Irvin in love with Greta, Yuuri can't stop thinking of ways to make sure this wedding will be successful to prevent heartache for her daughter. Maybe Waltorana and Wolfram himself have their own regrets after the marriage didn't work. "I want them to be happy. I know marriage can be difficult, and I can't help but worry they will soon find it hurtful."

"You are having difficulties in your marriage? You sounded it."

The words register slowly, Yuuri stiffening but don't confirm the idea.

Erwin doesn't press and stirs the conversation back to their children. "I saw them when they are still starting to get to know each other. I saw how powerful their love grew. This marriage will be strong, capable of thriving through time."

For some reason the words of the calm man manage to give Yuuri hope when others couldn't. "I'm glad."

"I ask for your understanding, Your Majesty, I'm poor and I cannot provide a gift suitable for your daughter."

"If it's gold and land, Greta can afford it and I'm more than happy to provide for her if she needs it. All we ask is for Irvin's love and devotion. If he treats her right, then I'll be satisfied." He's honestly afraid Irvin will turn to be like him, someone cold and lacking in affection. It's hideous to realize he's afraid of himself (as a husband).

The old man gratefully nods to him. "Thank you, Sire."

"You can call me Yuuri, and I'll write to you often to check on them after the marriage. Don't forget to write back."

Erwin laughs, it's low and short, a reminisce of his own father. Yuuri is content as he sips his drink. "Have you tried chocolate drink?"

"Once, in the castle. Queen Greta shared it with us."

"I should send your family some. I've been trying to grow some plants for more variety in beverages. Cocoa, the plant for chocolate, has been finally thriving in one of the territories under my direct command."

"I would be grateful, and it will undoubtedly be popular once it's ready for trade. I heard about coffee beverages in the Demon kingdom, like Cahpoochino?"

"Hmm, yes…"

They start talking about coffees and teas and are only interrupted by guards sent by Greta, demanding his presence in the Castle.

Yuuri waves goodbye with enthusiasm as he rides on Ao.

»» • ««

"Pa! You really visited father Erwin before me? Look, do you think this dress is fine? Can you make the sleeves a little longer?"

"Uhm, sure love."

"Yuu-chan, make my Yukata longer too."

"Would you rather wear a dress?"

"Hmm, let's see…"

It's hectic and full of headaches. Yuuri can't believe there is still this much work even on the day before the wedding. Yuuri should maybe consider bonuses for the people who worked full time at his wedding. 

"Yuu-chan! They don't have sakura trees here! Can you believe it? This is terrible, my granddaughter is without sakura for her wedding! Go out and grow some Yuu-chan! Shiori-chan is useless!"

"Oi!"

"I honestly need a break."

"Go work on the chandeliers, we should have a fairytale vibe!"

"Mother, stop!"

»» • ««

His mother ends up wearing an elaborate white and black dress. Greta chose the blue dress with several alterations that work great with Wolfram and Yuki's formal wear.

For Yuuri, their family sticks with black. Both his father and brother decide to wear a dominantly black Yukata. For Yuuri, he chose a black Yukata with blue obi and wrap to represent his connection to the Bielefeld family.

Before the low buzz of the wedding reaches an electrifying level, Yuuri hides under one of the cherry trees around the palace grounds just to have a breather. It's not even a minute later when he hears footsteps, breaking the silence.

"Ah, I finally found you, Sire," a breathless Irvin says, noticeably still without the traditional coat of Zolasia's ruler-to-be.

"Aren't you supposed to finish your preparations?" With a wave of his wand, Yuuri cleanses the younger human. Another flick and the winded hair looks fresh and neat.

"I forgot to give you my present, as per tradition, Sire. It's not much, but I hope you'll receive it." Bashfully, the man extends a handmade bracelet. "It's supposed to give good health, Sire. It's made of stones from the Amatsuki river."

Yuuri immediately sees the hard work and effort put into the gift. Not only are similarly sized black stones difficult to find, but the Amatsuki river is also notorious with its strong current. He carefully put it around his hand to be able to lock the charm. "Thank you, I'll be sure to always have it on me." 

As per Zorasia's wedding traditions, Yuuri should also give his new son a present. He retrieves the sash he had been preparing for the last few days. "Irvin, I formally welcome you to my family, I give you my last names, Shibuya and Bielefeld. I award you the title of a Noble and present you the Odiya land."

The human stares at the sash with unblinking eyes.

"The land is a part of the territory formally awarded to me during my coronation. It's small, just more than a couple of hectares but it's well maintained and rich in agricultural produce. I chose it because it has a cabin Greta is fond of. So, I expect you to bring my daughter to the Demon Kingdom every year."

The title also makes sure Irvin will not be questioned for marrying a royalty. It doesn't have much political pull in Shin Makuko but it provides the necessary safety of a title. Not to mention everyone will be forced to acknowledge it considering it's Yuuri who awarded it personally. Lastly, it recognizes Irvin as part of the Demon Race like Greta.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Legally, you can call me Father as long as I allow it. You can do so, but considering you are just 5 years younger than me, you can simply call me Yuuri."

Yuuri grins when the younger man sniffs, tears welling from his eyes as he reverently caresses the embroidered black cloth with the appropriate crests of two influential families.

»» • ««

The wind gently blows sakura petals around the venue which delights the guests. With the floating chandeliers shining and twinkling under the rays of the sun and the light satin clothes swaying, it really looks like a wedding out of a fairytale movie.

Irvin's sisters, escorted by Erwin, walk out of the door first, walking on the red carpet towards the heavily decorated seats, followed by Irvin with Yuuri as a stand-in for a mother. The guest easily puzzles what the sash meant with them this close together. Irvin's hands are trembling even when his eyes are bright with happiness. Yuuri grips it harder, trying to hide his own weakness.

Yuuri's parents certainly create an excited and curious wave from the guest. It's understandable, it's the first time the people are able to glimpse the famed parents of the 27th Maou. 

Lord Waltorana and Lady Cecile are hand-in-hand, wearing another Bielefelt ensemble. They are followed by Shiori carrying Yuki whom he eventually melted for. Finally, Greta glides on the carpet with her hand on Wolfram's arms. She rightfully grabs everyone's attention in the dress which positively looks magical.

When the vows are being exchanged, Wolfram grips Yuuri's hand and quietly offers his handkerchief. Yuuri whispers he wants to break things or maybe freeze reversal more vases. Wolfram pats him on the chest.

»» • ««

The following celebration passes Yuuri like he's hit a mute button. Soon it's for dancing. After one with her daughter, he is obliged to have one with Irvin.

He smiles ruefully to his new son. "Greta, I loved her from the very first time I laid my eyes on her. That love only continues to grow. She had been the first in my heart, and I knew I had been the same for her, she told me so. Just so you know, she will always be that little girl for me." He chuckles. "This is almost another song."

"I have no intention of having her all for myself. Maybe I am stealing a part of her from you after all, but she'll always be your girl. How does this song go?"

Spinning with the beat of the Zolasian drums, Yuuri sings the Earth song which somehow reflects the turmoil inside him. Somehow, they both end up crying by the end of it.

Wolfram will definitely tease him later and that will be okay because surely the other actually understands how Yuuri feels.

»» • ««

Eventually, he found himself dancing with the said man. "Hey, my brother didn't bother you, did he?"

"No, he just talked with me. Your family is understandably disappointed but after I promised them I won't force you to stay in this marriage any longer, they were nice. 'Asked me questions and that's all. They are calmer than I expected."

"They knew I made my own mistakes."

"So?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to have divorce?"

"Not really, I want us to try. I think this can work." Yuuri carefully tries to find opposition in Wolfram's expression and he finds nothing. Instead, the demon's smile made him flush like a teenager. Wolfram's eyes tell him of many more years full of love.

"Want to go out this Friday?" Wolfram asks as they step out from a spin and begins a series of slow steps.

"Like a date? Sure." Yuuri smiles back. "Maybe we can go on together on Earth next month. You should meet my baseball team."

"We can let Gunter and Brother manage the kingdom while we are gone. Maybe we can take Yuki?"

"That will be perfect. Maybe Greta and Irvin too if they can, if not, we can shop for souvenirs."

"Yeah." 

Maybe Yuuri can also have another fairytale wedding in the future. This time, it will be filled with love. Maybe Shoma will also cry along with his brother while his mother laughs.

There will be problems, days when Yuuri will grumble and even scream in anger but he will not leave because Wolfram is more than the contraries. Because the days they are happy outweighs the years of sadness. Because Wolfram will build him. Because Yuuri now realizes that under all anger and hurt, he loves Wolfram for reasons known and unknown. He wants to be married to this man who somehow loves him more than he can ever repay. They will need a lot more conversations and compromises but they'll be okay.

"Yuuri, I want to ask forgiveness. I hurt you because I didn't ever want you to leave me. I was very selfish and afraid of the day you will eventually leave. I knew it's just a matter of time so I didn't fight against the marriage. I thought time will eventually make you love me."

"Yeah, I realized. You're kinda possessive at the very beginning."

"I rarely have people I love to stay for me. I learn to keep those few close. When I saw you and you somehow stayed within the engagement, I know I shouldn't let go. I thought you would be happy too. Before our wedding, you were cheerful and open to affection, I've hoped it's not just because you were drunk."

"Well, I think our marriage created its own problems but it already happened. I'd rather we just move on."

"Okay. Another chance."

"Yeah. I think some may call it a blank slate. Another chapter of our book."

"That sounds good. Cliche but good."

"Huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. To those who left kudos and go took time to leave messages which made this problematic time better:) Thanks! I really enjoyed reading them.
> 
> It's so nice to know people re still reading from this fandom.
> 
> I noticed this is worse writing than before, but considering I need to start looking for a job or starve, I thought I'll just put it up. Quarantine here is almost up so I got to focus on being an adult for now, haha.
> 
> Tell me what you think and I wish you good day, take care!


End file.
